JLA- Times Infinity
by ywkls
Summary: Set after Our Worlds at War, but before the Harvest in Superman Comics. Has some crossover elements with JLA and Batman
1. Prologue

Sometime in the not so distant future...

Prologue

The group of approaching children made about as much noise as you would expect from a class on a field trip. Even if their first stop held something of a somber note; they continued to talk amongst themselves. It took a moment for the group to notice that their guide had turned to face them, and a few even paid attention as he spoke, "This is the grave of a great hero to our world, a man who was more than most men and gave his life so that others might live freely. This is the final resting place of Superman." There were hushed expressions of awe as the group examined the statue that rested atop the tomb with renewed interest. From a nearby bench an aged woman rose and approached the group. "In a battle that took place right here in this park," the guide went on, "He died fighting a petty dictator and invader called General Zod." The elderly woman glanced over the group as the guide finished, "His sacrifice has brought peace to our world in the twenty years since his death. In a way, he got what he wanted, but at a terrible price." The guide turned, leading the group to their next stop as a silent tear came to the eye of the aged observer. "You did it, all right," she whispered, "But was it worth it?" A soft voice answered from nearby, her contact; on time as always. "Sometimes I wonder, Lois," he said, then went on, "I need your assistance in something that might help us answer that once and for all." Lois frowned, and said, "I don't understand." The other sighed, then continued, "Meet me in an hour at the former location of the other memorial to our departed friend and I'll fill you in." Then he was gone, and she turned to leave the park, wondering just what the Batman was up to this time.

All was not well in Pokolistan; anyone could see that. Since the rise of Ignition to power, the old regime had come back in force, along with the emphasis on world conquest. Too bad Zod was gone, Ignition thought, he would have relished this moment. Faora turned away from the crowd of soldiers gathered below to face him. "They surely know what you plan to do," she admonished, "You can't expect them to sit back and do nothing." He nodded once, then said, "Do not worry, my dear. Everything is as it should be. We have nothing to fear from the JLA." If he could, he would have smiled at her. Instead, he explained, "Even now they are undoubtedly playing right into our hands." He had said enough, and rose into the sky over the rank and file below. The time for action had come. With all the power he now had, none could oppose him. Any who dared; well, he would dispose of them when the time came.

The memorial to the spot where Superman had fallen fighting Doomsday had long since disappeared. The location itself was almost forgotten in the wake of things that had transpired since then. Plus the fact that only a pile of rubble stood where long ago there had been a building made most people shy away from it. Which made it the perfect spot for a quiet rendezvous. Lois was not surprised to see that Batman had not come alone to see her. His companion, however, was unexpected. "Kon-El," she greeted the man who looked faintly like her dead husband. For good reason; he was his clone and while his powers were not identical; he came in a close second. The other nodded, deferring to the elder vigilante. "As you may or may not know," Batman stated, "The situation overseas has grown increasingly tenuous in the last few months. Recently, Ignition has begun a devastating series of attacks on nearby areas, with little or no losses on his side. We're not sure, but he seems to have some new source of power he is sharing with his troops. And, we have reason to think he has come to possess the last samples of the Doomsday genome." Lois gaped, then said, "You're talking about the prelude to global war." Batman shook his head grimly, and said, "It's already gone beyond that. No force on this planet seems capable of touching him. Already, we have tried 3 times and failed. It has forced us to take more drastic measures." Kon-El stepped forward, and began to speak, "At the request of the others, I have removed some of my DNA to send along with a message back thru time." "You must send another message, to yourself, Lois," Batman said, "If we are to have hope of success." "What about the consequences of changing the past?" she asked. "Considered," Batman declared, "I came up with this plan myself, and the apparatus for the journey is already being constructed. Within a day we will be ready. Will you help us?" Hadn't she just been thinking that she would give anything to change what was? Lois said to herself. "Okay," she said, "Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

The JLA Watchtower on the moon had been demolished and rebuilt more times than anyone cared to remember. As J'onn waited with the current members for the return of the Batman and his companion, he once again considered the wisdom of what they were about to do. In the next room stood the device they had constructed as well as a stasis field designed to keep at least one member of the group unaffected by any changes that might occur in their history. He heard the distant sound of the transporters, and moments later Batman and Kon-El entered. "We are ready," the Dark Knight stated. As the group rose, Plastic Man interjected, "Are you sure this is wise? We don't really know what will happen when we do this." "You'll have to tell us," Kyle Rayner responded, gesturing towards the stasis field. O'Brien nodded; slipping inside and activating the various monitors he would use to see everything that happened. Batman stepped forward to set his cargo within the device's field, when it suddenly flared to life. This isn't supposed to happen, J'onn thought, it must be an accident. The power of the field swallowed the two messages instantly and the Batman was gone a moment later back thru time.

Else While...

The energy of the time vortex dissipated, leaving Batman in a dark alley he tentatively identified as Metropolis, circa twenty years ago. At least the device had shunted his unexpected mass to the predetermined location correctly, as they had designed it to do in case of an unexpected malfunction. What else could this be? he thought, because I don't remember this happening in any version of history I experienced. Ahead the solid frame of the Daily Planet stood tall, with the globe atop it shining in the morning sun. All right, he thought, I'm here, but when? Then the street shook with a resounding impact as a car flew into a nearby building and Ignition hovered into view. He did not notice the aging hero as he went past. Right on time, he thought, mentally preparing himself to find a quiet hole to hide in until this day was over. He did not want anyone to spot him and further influence the time stream. "It's all right, Bruce," a soft voice assured him, "I'll handle this." He froze; then turned to face the man he had not seen in twenty years. "Clark," he whispered, "You and I need to get out of here. I have received reports that Faora is planning to destroy LexCorp any minute now." Which was true enough, he knew. Even now, his past self would be putting together the last pieces of a puzzle that would lead to the defeat of that plot. Perhaps, if Superman was there also, the JLA might arrive soon enough to prevent disaster. His friend nodded, taking in his unusual attire at a glance. "Nice outfit," he complimented, "Perhaps we should talk in private. I'm afraid I've got news of even graver importance." Rising, the Kryptonian flew them to the roof of the Daily Planet. Safe enough, for now, Batman thought, sure they would leave before it was too late. As they touched down, Superman retrieved a small package from a crevice of the globe. The vigilante recognized it as the message they had arranged to be sent to the Man of Steel, and became suspicious. Does he know? Batman thought. "About two days ago," the other said, "Lois and I both received a message from unknown sources. They claim to be from the future. They also say that I will die fighting General Zod today unless measures are taken to prevent that." Batman tried to appear dubious as he said, "How can you be sure they are real?" Superman paused before he answered, "Because of you, Bruce. I'm no expert, but you definitely sound different. I'd make a small wager that you too are from the future." Batman didn't bother to deny it, but replied, "Accidents happen. The past is already changing, Clark. My presence here is proof of that." But he wondered, could they successfully change it enough?

The chamber currently housing the ruler of Pokolistan was impregnable to all except Kryptonian strength. And Zod knew that his nemesis would not think of trespassing so flagrantly on his sanctum. Still, the time had almost come for him to set foot on the stage and end this conflict by eliminating Superman once and for all. The light on the channel that kept him in constant communication with his agents flashed darkly; Ignition appeared a moment later as he activated the view screen. "Report," he commanded succinctly. "I have proven unable to locate the source of the first two temporal anomalies, sir," the other said in a tone that bespoke a contrite attitude. Zod did not blame him for his failure; the anomalies had after all occurred before their arrival in Metropolis. "The third is now in the vicinity of the Daily Planet. Shall I destroy it as an example to those who would oppose us?" Zod nodded. Although he knew that the building was empty today and thus no lives would be lost; he also knew he must show everyone that they should not dare to invoke his wrath. The communication ended, and he turned to the door which he had heard open at the end of the communiqué. As he saw who had entered, he was for the first time speechless.

"We're out of time," Batman said, "Ignition has to be on his way here by now. He's going to demolish this building." For a moment, Superman hesitated. Obviously, he wanted to stop the needless destruction. Alone, he stood no chance of success. Fortunately, they both knew the structure was empty. They flew off at a rapid pace as behind them the ebony warrior began systematically destroying the Daily Planet. "I'm going to contact the JLA," he said, "Continuity is not important enough to warrant we keep what we know a secret any longer." Batman couldn't have agreed more.

The members of the JLA had assembled in the very park Batman knew might still have historical significance. This time, he hoped that it would be the place where they would prove victorious in changing things for the better. As they touched down, he heard his own voice say, "Who is this?" Superman glanced at him, then back at the group. "J'onn, perhaps you can answer that." The Martian stepped forward, and Batman could feel his thoughts being probed. He had nothing to hide; yet partway through a sharp pain made him gasp and stumble. Superman caught him as J'onn stepped back, obviously shaken. "He is from the future," the alien said in wonder. "What just happened?" Superman asked as he steadied his friend. "Wait," Wally West interjected, "I've seen that before during the time I spent roaming the speed force between here and Wonderworld. He's not quite in synch with our time." "I'm not supposed to be here at all," Batman put in, "And I suggest you take out the henchmen before you tackle Zod himself. Otherwise they may come back with an even stronger punch." "Faora has been dealt with," his double said, confirming that things were still transpiring as they should. "We need to draw Ignition to us," Superman said, "Once he has been dealt with, only Zod will remain." "If what our visitor has showed me is true," J'onn said, "We must be cautious because the future hangs in the balance based on what we do today." The others murmured agreement, as Superman turned to him. "We have means to return you to the future, you should use them," his friend said. He considered for a moment before replying, "Yes, but not until Ignition is defeated at least. Once his threat is removed, permanently, I can return knowing things should proceed normally from then on." His friend frowned, but evidently the evidence he had already been provided was enough to convince him of the necessity of such a severe measure. In the distance, the explosions from the ruins of the Daily Planet had died down. Ignition would be on the move again soon. Now was the time to act and make sure that this time things were different.

As he flew over Metropolis, Ignition considered what he had heard about the failure at LexCorp. It was still unclear as to whether or not Faora had been captured. It did not matter. The plan would proceed without her if needed. Ahead was the large park at the center of the town; below a lone figure gazed up at him unafraid. Going lower, he tentatively identified his observer as female. Brave, he thought, preparing to strafe her. Then he frowned as recognition came over him. So, he thought, Faora did escape. He sank to the ground, but as he approached, a heavy weight slammed him into the dirt as the image of Faora vanished. Fool, he chided himself; I should have contacted Zod as soon as I saw her! He turned to face his opponent, who struck him again. Wonder Woman, he realized as he rose to face her. Then a sharp pain in his back almost made him cry out as a super-fast blow nearly melted his armor. Another phased thru his helmet and threatened to compromise it. He fired his arsenal, driving many of them to protect themselves and the others. Only one of the JLA was not hiding as he finished his barrage. "So," he said, "We face each other again, Superman." Moving at a speed no human eye could follow, the Man of Steel shattered a hole in the already stressed armor Ignition wore. Then the Kryptonian was thrown back as a gout of flame shot from the hole as it sealed itself. "You shall find me harder to vanquish than that," Ignition gloated, all too aware that he would need to avoid further confrontation at this time. He could not risk a full integrity breach until he was truly ready for this battle. Then a tight form immobilized him as a smiling face came up to his own. "You're not going anywhere, handsome," Plastic Man declared. Snarling, Ignition tore free to meet the explosive charges of the Batman and the impenetrable barrier formed by Green Lantern before him. Turning, another blow resounded on his helmet, tearing it from it's stressed housing and momentarily blinding him as he lived up to his name for an endless moment. When the flames died, he could see the heroes looking at him in disbelief. "Arthur?" Superman said in shock. Ignition smiled painfully and spoke, "No, but rather an effective distraction that will give me time to destroy you." He prepared to strike, to fall fighting, but could not move. The armor forged by Zod himself had failed under the combined assault of the JLA. He glared at his attackers as he mentally initiated the self-destruct mechanism. "It was fun," he quipped as Superman grabbed his body and hurled it into orbit. A moment later, even his atoms were gone.

Batman fingered the device that would return him to the future. With Ignition gone, he had no worries. Even if Superman died, only Faora would remain to fill the shoes of the dictator. He was sure that his friends wouldn't treat her lightly after today. He shook his head at witnessing the death of Ignition. Zod would arrive soon, he thought, looking for his lackeys. Activating the device, he stepped thru the portal, confident that the future would be fine. Had he only known he was being watched by the one who had engineered this whole situation, perhaps he would not have been so nonchalant about the things to come. The portal faded and the shadowy observer turned aside and headed to the place he knew that destiny awaited him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The sky glowed a lurid red as he trudged along behind the other prisoners towards the distant barracks. His costume lay in a concealed fold of his clothing to prevent an assault upon him by the more zealous natives. This is not what I expected, he thought dryly. Ahead, the guards were examining each captive and slowly assigned each one to a cell. I can't reveal who I really am, he thought, they might have a record of my alter ego. The bored guard looked him over as he stepped up, ignoring the readout by his side. "Name," the guard said distractedly. "Sam Lane," he said quickly, wondering if these goons knew that the real Sam Lane had died years ago in the war against Imperiex. The guard considered his statement before saying, "We have no record of you Lane. So you're a wanderer. Tell me, how many others are still out there?" He stayed silent, mostly because he had no idea what to say. "You'll cooperate soon enough, Lane," the guard declared, "You just need motivation. Put him in with that other wanderer and he'll soon agree to tell us anything we want to know." One of the other guards nodded, and led him away. The path they took wound to the center of the complex, where a cell under heavy guard awaited him. The door was opened briefly, and he was shoved inside. There was a noise in the darkened room, and a moment later a familiar voice said, "Hello? Is someone there?" He could hardly believe his ears or his good fortune. "O'Brien?" he said quietly. There was a pause then the voice replied, "Yes, and who might you be?" "Points," he improvised, knowing how often the other had called him that. There was a pause, then the voice said, "I see. So, things didn't turn out exactly the way we planned, did they?" He chuckled softly, and answered, "Most definitely not." "So, Points," O'Brien went on, "Are you ready to escape yet?" "Yes," he answered, "Why?" Then O'Brien stepped into the meager light in the room and gestured to the airshaft. "I've already got our escape route planned. If you'll follow me," he said. As O'Brien headed over to that side of the room, Batman shook his head and whispered, "Plastic Man has a plan? Now there's something you don't see every day."

"Remember Blackgate?" The question caused Batman to pause in passing thru the sewers beneath the barracks. "Of course," he replied, "Why?" "Near as I can figure, most of the rogue heroes were sent there after Zod took over," Plastic Man said. Batman nodded, and asked, "How did you get captured?" "It will be easier to show you than tell you," the other answered. Ahead of them a vertical shaft divided their route. O'Brien gestured to it, and said, "I used a boom tube to reach the Earth. When I arrived, I dropped it in here for safekeeping. We should be able to get away clean; if we can find it." They spent several minutes inspecting the interior of the shaft, and Batman found it resting on a small ledge about three feet down. The device in hand, Batman turned to his comrade. "We'll need to access the records in the Watchtower to find the others," he stated. Plastic Man grimaced, and said, "Well, there's something I haven't told you yet, Points. Zod destroyed the Watchtower in this new timeline." Batman shrugged, and said, "What of the access to the Still Zone?" O'Brien tried to look thoughtful for a moment before he said, "Intact as far as I know; we should be all right there." "Activate the portal," Batman instructed, "Let's get off this rock."

The ruins of the Watchtower did not restrict their access to the Still Zone; as they had hoped. Shortly after, they boarded the dilapidated Martian vessel still resting there. "Looks like we have audio and video records covering most of the last twenty years; at least up until Zod took out the Watchtower, that is," O'Brien commented. Batman nodded, quickly skimming the records. He soon found what he was looking for. "An audio-visual record of day I was sent to," he said, "Maybe we can figure out what went wrong." Plastic Man smiled wryly, and said, "You mean besides everything?" Batman signaled for quiet as the recording began.

The park was unusually silent as Zod approached. Then, a red blur shot out, knocking him down into the phased hand of the Martian Manhunter. Whirling, Zod threw himself free, only to be tossed thru the air by a well placed punch from Wonder Woman. A super-strong cord that glowed an eerie green wrapped his armor as Batman declared, "Kryptonite laced, General; I wouldn't move if I were you." Then the armor glowed a deeper red and the offensive wire melted away. Zod struck quickly at the vigilante, who barely managed to escape his wrath. A green wall of energy encased the villain as Green Lantern descended to join the fray. "I've been told this is the most powerful weapon in the universe," Kyle stated, "I doubt you can withstand it." Unflinching, Zod leapt thru the impenetrable barrier and snatched the ring from the hero's hand. As he landed and spun to face the JLA, another hand snatched his prize from him. "I don't believe that belongs to you," Plastic Man declared as he scooted out of the line of fire. Zod unleashed a wave of energy from his eyes, which only the power of the Green Lantern's ring allowed them to survive. Then an incredible gust of wind launched Zod backwards as Superman descended. "You can defeat us one by one," he said, "But when we work together; it will be you who fall!" The Man of Steel swung an enormous roundhouse punch at Zod; who raised a hand to block it. Their hands collided, and a wave of blue energy engulfed Superman. A moment later, he had vanished. As the others stood agape, Zod too vanished in a cloud of red smoke.

"What happened?" Plastic Man asked as they turned from the view screen. Batman shook his head. "I don't know," he answered, "But we have little time to ponder the past. I suggest we begin looking for allies to join in facing and defeating Zod here and now. Superman will have to wait." O'Brien nodded reluctantly. "We'd best split up," he said, "I'll check out Metropolis; I presume you'll want to scope out Gotham." "Yes, some of my people may still be there," Batman said, "We'll meet back here tomorrow, agreed?" The other nodded, and handed over another device for opening boom tubes. Then they each left for the earth below.

Else While...

There was no noise in the depth of space. The distant light of the sun shone on him as he drifted, trying to remember how he had come here. I was fighting Zod, he thought, and then... His eyes flew open, and Superman found himself in a small room. His limbs were bound, and a single guard watched him. I must have imagined I was in space, he thought, as he scrutinized the guard. His captor bore a strange resemblance to Doomsday, but as he stirred; the guard deigned to speak, "You have awoken. The master wished to ask you a few questions." A moment later, a hologram appeared that Clark instantly recognized. "Solaris?" he breathed as the living sun regarded him with its single eye. "Interesting," Solaris declared, "Very interesting indeed. How did you come here?" "I don't know!" he said. "What do you know of the resistance to my dominion?" Solaris asked. "Nothing!" Superman said as he suddenly stood, tearing aside his bonds. He struck the guard and ruptured the wall, heading out at Mach 10. A blow knocked him to the floor of the complex. He rose and faced his opponent, who held what appeared to be Kryptonite. "Surrender, Kal-El," Solaris commanded, "Or else!" Then the fabric of space opened and an arm grabbed him roughly. "If you want to live," a voice said, "Come with me!" Seeing little choice in the matter, Superman stepped thru the portal and left his prison behind.

The room lit up suddenly, and it was all he could do not to laugh at his rescuer. "Surprised to see me?" the other said, "Fortunately, I detected your arrival or you would surely be dead by now." Superman shook his head in wonder, and said, "Vandal Savage. Who would have thought you and I would have a common enemy?" Savage shrugged. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," he said, "Besides, that thing betrayed be." He gestured to his right arm, which was partially gone. "So," Superman asked, "Are there any others out there you plan to have assist you, or is it just you and me?" "I have been organizing those who might be called heroes from the nine worlds," Savage answered, "Your arrival, however, fills a key hole in our forces. With Aquaman, Zauriel, Hourman, the current Flash and you at my side; we shall prove victorious." Superman nodded, and asked, "Then what? Set you up in place of Solaris? I think not." Savage glared at him with his good eye. "We have little choice!" the Cro-Magnon said, "Tomorrow, he will destroy the earth and everything on it unless we stop him!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III

For a moment Superman considered the ancient man's claim. A nearby window gave him a view of the earth and far away, the sun. Or rather, he guessed, Solaris. "How soon can you organize your allies?" he asked. "Three hours, tops," Savage answered, "I would have Hourman use the worlogog to speed things up, but our friend seems to have a way to track such things." Superman nodded, "I may need to use the worlogog to return to the past eventually. Tell me, did Solaris absorb the energy of the sun?" Savage frowned. "Yes, why?" he asked. The Man of Steel smiled thinly, and replied, "I may have a way to defeat him. I'll fill you in when the others arrive." Savage eyed him, then said, "You don't trust me, do you?" Superman cocked an eyebrow. "Would you," he asked, "If you were me?" "Probably not," Savage admitted. "Let's get to work," Superman said, "I have the feeling that time is not on our side."

Else While...

The army marched down the street, weapons ready. Above them flew the standard of none other than General Zod. As if I hadn't already concluded who was in charge here, Batman thought from his place of concealment. His first stop, Wayne Manor, had yielded no useful information. Mostly because someone had all but vaporized it, he thought. Still, he had reason to believe some of his former associates still lived, and had followed their meager trail here. Ahead a beggar stepped out of the path of the oncoming forces, then resumed his station by the curb. Bruce Wayne frowned in concentration. Something is oddly familiar about him, Batman thought as he crossed the street and approached the man. The wizened man did not look up as he approached, instead continuing his refrain, "Got a dime, mister?" Bruce bent down and examined the man incredulously. "Alfred?" he said in a hushed tone. The man looked up, revealing partially blinded eyes. "I thought I recognized that footstep," the other said softly, "I always knew you hadn't abandoned us, sir. The others will be glad to hear that you are still alive." Bruce frowned, and asked, "Others? You mean Nightwing? Robin? Oracle?" Alfred nodded, and added, "Even that bodyguard of yours, Sasha. We are about all there is to real law and order around here these days, sir. I know the way, follow me." Rising and abandoning his post, Alfred Pennyworth motioned for Bruce Wayne to walk this way as he headed down the decrepit streets of Gotham.

Metropolis has certainly seen better days, O'Brien thought to himself as he stood motionless outside the ruins of the Daily Planet. He'd already had one run-in with the latest brand of goons, he wasn't eager to have another. He rounded the corner, wondering yet again if he was ever going to find anyone to join their nascent rebellion. As he did, a beam of light shot towards him, forcing him to cover his eyes. Think fast, he told himself, who might be wily enough to stay clear of the patrols yet shifty enough not to be a wanted man? He smiled faintly, his face molding into the perfect choice. "Stand and identify yourself in the name of Zod!" the guard intoned. Lowering his hand, and doing his best impression, O'Brien replied, "Lex Luthor." The guard seemed to consider that for a moment, then moved off down the street. Looks like I guessed right for once, he thought to himself. Further down the way, another person had been stopped. Wait a minute; he thought to himself, I know her. Hurrying to catch up with the guards, he arrived just as they asked her the same question they had asked him; in an equally monotonous tone no less. "This one is all right," he said in an official tone as he laid his hand on the guard's shoulder. The guard tensed, regarded him for an endless moment, then gestured to the others. Together, the half dozen goons continued their patrol. "Lex Luthor," said the woman he had rescued, "To what do I owe the pleasure." O'Brien smiled and said, " 'All the gin joints in all the world, and you have to walk into mine.' " The woman frowned and said, "Wait, a minute. What kind of stunt are you pulling, Lex?" "Well, you always said I was slimy as an eel, Lois," O'Brien said, briefly stretching his hand beyond it's normal size, then allowing it to snap back in place. Her face lit up, and she nodded and said, "Perhaps we should talk somewhere more private. Come on, I know just the place."

"You know, the sewers aren't the best hiding place, Alfred." Alfred nodded at the comment, but continued trudging along underneath Gotham. "I know, sir," he replied, "Zod, however, has left us little choice if any form of resistance is to survive." Batman nodded, and said, "Old friend, I may have to ask a great favor of you soon. It might be dangerous and costly, but it could mean victory over Zod. Interested?" Alfred smiled, and answered, "Yes, sir. We have tried many stratagems, it is true. But, we have lacked coordinated efforts. With only a few of us, we can hardly make a stand." Batman smiled and replied,

"That may no longer be a problem, Alfred. I'm already contacting our allies via an alternate route. Within a day, we should be ready to move." Ahead, a light shone out upon them and a voice called, "Stay where you are! Give the countersign!" Alfred smiled and said nothing. Batman frowned at him. "Shouldn't you say something?" he said softly. "Relax, Master Bruce," Alfred replied quietly, "There is no countersign." A moment later, a figure appeared, scrutinizing them. "Hello, Dick," Bruce said as the younger man approached. For a moment, Richard Grayson just looked at him, then said, "I don't believe it." "I couldn't hardly believe it either, but here he is," Alfred put in. "You checked him out, of course?" Nightwing asked quickly. "Well enough," the older man answered, "Besides, I have a good feeling about him." Nightwing nodded, but still pulled out a portable device that looked like some sort of scanner and nodded. "You're clean," he declared, "No bugs or micro-nukes. So where have you been all this time?" Batman shook his head, and replied, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Nightwing cocked an eyebrow. "You'd be surprised," he commented, "The others are waiting nearby, let's go." Turning, he led the way under the pavement.

"Not the best hiding place," O'Brien commented as they stepped inside the abandoned skyscraper that one had been Lex Corp. "So, what happened to the place?" he asked simply. "Same thing that happened to everything else, O'Brien; Zod," Lois Lane stated. She sat, looking at him, on one side of the room. "I won't bite, Lois," O'Brien said, "Perhaps you can fill me in on a few details of what you and the rest of our friends have been doing for the past twenty years." "Why did it have to be you?" Lois said, "I've been hoping for... I don't know, Clark with a half battalion of New Genesis shock troops or something. Instead, what do I get? Comedy relief." O'Brien put on his best hurt expression and tried to mope. When that failed to win sympathy he said, "What am I, chopped liver? Look, Lois; I'm not the only one out here looking to bring Zod down. Batman is in on this too. And if I know him, there will be others joining up before too long." She nodded, looking a bit contrite. "I'm sorry," she said, "That came out wrong. Can you ever forgive me?" O'Brien smiled widely. "Apology accepted," he said, "So what can you bring to the table?" "A few things," Lois answered, "A few former members of your club, and others that have taken it up over the years. As well as a few former villains who are helping us mostly to save their own skins." O'Brien nodded, and said, "All right, when do I meet them?" "You already have." The voice came from behind him, and he turned to see several people approaching from where they had been hidden behind desks and other obstructions. Jimmy Olsen, John Henry Irons sans armor, Mitchell Shelley, and last but not least; Metallo. He smiled, and turned to face them. "Keep your hands where we can see them," Olsen commanded, and O'Brien stood still as Irons checked him out. "He's clean," Irons declared. "May I ask what this is about?" O'Brien put in. "Just the small fact that you are according to official records... dead," Shelley explained, "So, unless you have a really good excuse, I'm afraid we're going to have to find out the truth the hard way." O'Brien swallowed and said, "Look, I'm sure I can explain everything..."

The small antechamber Nightwing led them to contained four people beside the three of them. While it was slightly crowded, it also meant that he would be unable to try anything without risking almost certain defeat. He quickly identified the people Alfred had said were a part of his group of allies. His reasons for keeping the presence and the identity of the fourth individual secret were of course instantly apparent. "Hello, J'onn," Batman said pleasantly, "It's been a while." The Martian regarded him with a fixed gaze, and once more Bruce could feel his mind being probed. As J'onn finished, the Martian sat back, his gaze contemplative. "What is it, J'onn?" Oracle asked from her side of the room. Batman saw that she wore a prosthetic suit that acted like an exoskeleton and would allow her to move. Sasha just kept looking at him, as if she couldn't believe her eyes. I don't have time to get involved with her again, he thought; one crisis at a time. "He is a product of a paradox in time," the Martian said quietly, "Initiated by the JLA and apparently the cause of our current situation." Robin gaped, and burst out, "You're saying we caused all this!?" "Unfortunately, yes," Batman broke in, "And there is no simple method of solving the problem. For the time being, I am organizing a force to face Zod and bring about his defeat. I need all the allies I can get. Are you with me?" For a heartbeat there was silence. Then Sasha stepped forward. "Bruce," she said, "You'll never know how good it is to have you back. We're with you all the way." Batman nodded and turned to Alfred. "Old friend, it's time for that favor." Alfred nodded, and said, "All right, sir. What do you need me to do?" "I need someone within the enemy camp," Bruce said, "You are probably the least threatening of us all. I'll put a passive biological transmitter on you. Indistinguishable from your natural cells. When the time is right, I will signal you. Then, whatever it takes, you have to disrupt the defensive grid. Can you do this?" Alfred nodded. "It won't be easy," he said, "But I shall do as you ask."

Batman nodded as well. "Good-bye my friend," he said, "I know not when I shall see you again." Briefly, he shook hands with the others, then turned and left. He still had work to do. And a meeting he did not want to be late for. Hopefully, he thought to himself, Plastic Man is doing as well or better than I am. The thought made him smile for a moment as he left the sewers behind.

"That has to be the weirdest story I have ever heard," Jimmy Olsen commented as O'Brien finished explaining himself. "It's also true." The assembled group turned to where Lois Lane sat shaking her head in wonder. "I never knew," she said, "Where those messages came from. What they really meant, or why they had been sent. Until now." She rose and crossed the room. "Now that I know..." she trailed off and O'Brien put in, "Lois, I'm sorry. How could we have known that what we did would lead to... this?" "You couldn't have," Irons put in, "Uncertainty principle." "Can we get back to the important stuff? Like defeating helmet-head?" Metallo said impatiently. "We have a plan of action," Mitchell Shelley put in, "Unfortunately, we may have to speed that up a bit now that we know what is at stake. And now that we have new allies." O'Brien nodded and said, "Speaking of which, I need to check in with Batman soon. Do you mind?" They let him go and he said, "I'll meet you here in four hours, okay?" Lois nodded, and as the boom tube carried him away she whispered, "We're going to need all the help we can get."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The desolate interior of the Martian vessel would have been an ideal place for quiet thinking, Batman thought to himself. If only they didn't have a job to do. "Well," O'Brien said, "I have some good news." "And I have bad news," Batman said softly, then added, "You first." Plastic Man eyed him, and then explained what had happened to him in Metropolis. "Sounds a lot like my visit to Gotham," Batman said, "Still, I wish I had known..." O'Brien frowned. "Known what?" he asked. Batman turned to face him. "I checked the long range sensors on the moon before coming here," the vigilante said simply, "We seem to have a visitor entering the solar system. Suddenly, this whole situation just got messier." Wordlessly, he handed the readout to O'Brien, who scanned it, frowned, and read the document more slowly. "I don't believe it," O'Brien said, "Why now? We knew he would be back one day, but why now?" "We can't handle two fronts at once," Batman stated, "We can't tackle both Zod and Solaris!" O'Brien nodded and whispered, "If only we knew what to do, how to act! We need some kind of sign showing us which way to go! We really need a sign..."

Else While...

The ragtag group Savage had assembled took his orders in stride. "Are you sure about this?" Savage asked for the hundredth time as he and Superman approached the spot where Solaris flew high above. "I'm sure," the Man of Steel answered, "Hourman must change the past so that this can never happen. With the earth saved, I will join him there. The others have to make certain that this time survives beyond today. That means dealing with Solaris once and for all." Savage nodded, and glanced up at the bellicose gaze of the sentient star. "He will not fall easily," Savage said at last, "His powers are beyond my comprehension and without you..." "Vandal," Superman said, "We have been enemies for years. Just once could you trust me and move on?" The aged man smiled and stepped back out of the immediate line of fire. "You realize that if this doesn't work..." Savage began. He did not need to finish. They all knew what was at stake here. Survival for everyone on Earth and freedom for all those subject to Solaris. High above, the eye of Solaris widened, focusing on Superman far below. A ray of intense energy shot out, enveloping the Kryptonian and setting his cape on fire. "So," Solaris intoned, "You have come to face me at last. As I knew you would." Inside the storm of solar power, Superman frowned. Something sounded different about Solaris from what he remembered, yet oddly familiar. "Now, the circle is complete," Solaris went on, "And thus destiny will be fulfilled!" Then, the energy intensified and he felt himself falling into the endless depths of time...

As the solar storm abated, Vandal Savage shook his head in dismay at the loss of Superman. Above, he knew, his forces would be taking on the drained Solaris. "Now what?" he said to himself. Then, there was a howling wind at his side, & a familiar figure appeared. "What happened?" Savage asked, "Why have you come here?" The other smiled faintly, & said, "Vandal, I need your help." Then, Savage listened as he learned what was really at stake.

Else While...

His last words were barely spoken before the air began to howl within the ship and a familiar form materialized from thin air. "Hourman!" O'Brien gasped. "Have we met?" the ageless android asked. "Another lifetime," Batman explained, "Why are you here?" "Superman sent me to change the past, and since this is a key moment in history, I came here," Hourman explained. "So Superman is alive!"

Plastic Man said. "Yes," the android answered, "But I am unsure how long he will remain that way. When I left him, he was about to face Solaris alone." Batman glanced at O'Brien, then turned back to Hourman. "Our sensors have just detected Solaris entering the solar system," Batman said. Hourman nodded and said, "That is the reason I have chosen this day to arrive. We are standing at a focal point in time. An intersection of realities. Like your world, this day serves as the nexus to infinite possibilities. As keeper of the worlogog, it is my duty to step in where appropriate in the stream of time and change things for the better." Plastic Man raised his hand in objection. "What about when Zod killed Superman?" O'Brien said, "Or when he did whatever it was he did to him in the new timeline twenty years ago." Hourman shook his head, and said, "That is not my purview, but the place of another who shall replace me as bearer of the worlogog when his time comes." Batman nodded quietly, and said, "We cannot wait any longer. If Superman does return to this point in time, good. But we must do something now to overthrow Zod and defeat Solaris. Your help will be greatly appreciated, Hourman." "No," the machine said, "Now is not my hour, but the hour of he who is destined. Behold the harbinger!" As he spoke, the interior of the ship shook and a massive wind filled the chamber. From the air came a form, charred but alive. Slowly rising, he smiled faintly at the astonished faces of his friends. "Don't count me out," he said, "I am ready for whatever comes next. I have to be. This is a job for Superman."

The aged man did not show fear as he stood before Zod. Perhaps, Faora thought, because he saw little or nothing. At the other side of the General stood the one who had come to replace Ignition. Known only as Oblivion, he was a mystery, even to her. Perhaps, one day, Zod would allow her to know who he really was beneath the strange armor. Even that reminded her of Ignition, with it's black exterior and red piping around the joints. His face was covered from the nose up, but Oblivion smiled rarely. None save her could be considered more loyal to Zod. "So," Zod said, recalling her to the matter at hand, "You once served under Bruce Wayne. Who as I know all too well, is also the Batman." The elderly gentleman nodded, and said, "What you say is true. But he is dead. I am a wise man, sir. I have learned many things in my travels since then. These would be of much interest to you." Zod nodded, and said, "Go on." "I know of many places where resistance to your rule still exists. I also know much of your own history that should be stored properly for posterity. I am willing to share both this knowledge and history for a place within your protection." Zod cocked his head to one side. "Why would you desire protection?" "I have exposed some of those who resist your forces," the man said plainly, "Others have deduced my responsibility. No longer able to serve you freely, I must come to you for my own safety." Faora did not fully believe the story this Alfred was telling them, but she knew that the word of Zod was final. "Oblivion," Zod said. "Yes, my master," said Oblivion. "Take this man to appropriate quarters for someone who serves me loyally and see that he is provided with all that he needs." "As you command," Oblivion said, leading their guest away. "Something troubles you?" Zod said as they left. Faora turned to face the helmeted figure. "He's not telling us the whole truth," she said, "I don't trust him." Zod nodded, his eyes gleaming from within his mask. "You are right not to trust him, Faora," he said quietly, "But do not concern yourself. I am fully aware of what must yet transpire so that all things shall proceed as they already have." Faora did not know what he was talking about. But she had a feeling that she would soon find out.

"I have been waiting for you," Hourman said as the last vestiges of the portal that had brought him here vanished. I'm still not sure how I got here, Superman thought to himself. Of course, he also did not know how he had arrived in the future in the first place. Hourman raised his hand in which he held... "The worlogog?" Superman said, fascinated by the device. "Yes, Kal-El," Hourman said, "As it was imparted to me, so now I impart to you it's power and responsibilities. Use it as you see fit, but always remember that it comes at great cost." The alien device sat in his hand, glowing with an eerie light. Somehow, he knew what to do next. Bringing the device to his chest, it glowed brighter, and vanished within him. Yet the light did not abate, but instead grew brighter, filling him and pouring forth from his body. "I feel, different," he said in a voice that seemed to resonate across time. Then, he knew what he must do next. Rising, and passing thru the barrier between the Still Zone and reality, he left his friends far behind.

"All right, Plastic Man has gone to meet with his allies," Batman said, "I will get mine on the move as soon as I can. And you?" Hourman gestured to the interior of the Martian vessel. "I shall wait here for what is to come next," the machine said. Batman nodded, and left for the Earth. Hourman did not sit. "Soon," he said to no one in particular, "We shall reach the beginning and the end. The place where reality breaks down and anything becomes possible. The time where I shall truly be needed. And others too, drawn from all existence. Yes, very soon..."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"You're early," Lois Lane snapped as her group popped from concealment. Plastic Man nodded and said, "Something's come up. We have to move now. Batman is already organizing his group. And Superman is back and gone off to fight Solaris at the edge of the solar system." Lois glanced at her allies, then said, "Even Clark can't take out Solaris by himself, you know that!" "He has an ace in the hole," O'Brien said, "And we have the perfect distraction. In about two hours, what's left of the Watchtower is going to enter the earth's atmosphere and head right for Zod. Of course, he doesn't know we have a way to lower his defense grid or stop the Watchtower from making a hole in the world. And he doesn't know we have Superman." "All right," Shelley said, "Let's go. We have little left to lose." The others nodded and followed Plastic Man thru the boom tube to the agreed rendezvous point.

His group waited patiently for the arrival of their allies outside the edges of the fortress wherein lay Zod. Behind him, a group of footsteps approached, and Batman sprung into view. "Whoa there, Points!" Plastic Man interrupted, "We're all on the same side, remember?" Batman nodded, and led them towards where the others waited. As they all crouched down, he took a moment to glance at J'onn in human guise. Wordlessly, the Martian shook his head no. Relieved, he turned to Lois. "We're just about ready to move," he said. She nodded. "If only Clark were here..." she said wistfully. "If he can get here, he will," Batman assured her, "We'll just have to do as good as we can." Turning, he pressed a control that would give the signal that'd give them the opportunity to strike. If not, he thought, we may be the ones who fail here today. "There will a brief flash of energy when the defensive grid comes down. Once you see that, get inside quickly before the guards can react," he said, "Let's do this!" Then the air crackled with released power and the saviors of the earth surged forward to whatever awaited them.

"Explain yourself," Faora commanded as Oblivion tossed the traitor onto the floor. "There is nothing to explain," he said with obvious discomfort, "My errors have disabled the defensive grid temporarily. I am certain we shall have it online again shortly." "Liar!" she snapped, "You never left your allegiance to this Batman, did you? Now he has had you lower our defenses so that he can attack." "Which is precisely what we want." The non sequitur caused Faora pause and she turned to face Zod. "Do not look so surprised," Zod admonished her, "And do not treat this man harshly. He has only done what must be done." Zod stepped closer, gesturing for Oblivion to raise Alfred to his feet. "You will live to see what you have wrought here today," Zod all but whispered, "And know you have acted in vain to defy me. Now, go, and watch the entire drama unfold." Turning to Faora, he said, "Take him to the monitoring station so he may see all that transpires. Then, when the battle is through... dispose of him." Faora nodded, taking Alfred away and leaving Oblivion and Zod alone to wait for the invaders to come to them.

"Solaris!" The words echoed through the fabric of space and time, giving pause to the enormous construct of far future technology and modern-day craftsmanship. "I shall enjoy this," the living sun declared, attempting to incinerate Superman with its power. But the Man of Steel proved untouched as he declared, "Your power is no match for mine. I offer a bargain! My life for your agreement to spare the earth your wrath!" The mighty machine seemed to consider his offer, then drew him towards itself. "I shall consume this power of yours," Solaris boasted, "And use it to remake the universe in my image!" As he was drawn in and wrapped in the bowels of the device, Superman released the power of the worlogog. "You've bitten off more than you can chew this time," he said, "Now know that your future is sealed!" The sudden temporal and spatial force was too much for Solaris, and only an impotent cry of rage marked it's passing. Falling like a meteor, Superman sped towards the earth and all he would face there.

The resistance to the progress of the heroes fell quickly before their combined strength. With J'onn scrambling the minds of some and Metallo the technology of others, they soon entered the complex. Nightwing, Oracle, Sasha and Olsen stayed behind to provide a rear guard as the others headed deeper into the building. "Bruce," J'onn thought. "What is it?" Batman replied using the telepathic link the Martian had set up between them. "I sense Alfred above us. He does not expect to live," the Martian told him. "Lois, John Henry, come with me," Batman said without explanation, "The rest of you wait here until we return." Choosing the nearest stairwell, he headed for the floor above. "Mind telling us what's up?" Lois asked. "Alfred," Bruce answered, "He shut down the defensive grid. I think Zod plans to..." Then the door ahead of them opened and a smiling Faora stepped out, holding a menacing weapon in one hand. "So glad you could join us," she said, "Please, come in." As her attention wavered for a moment to gesture for them to enter, a form suddenly materialized and disabled her weapon. As Faora lost consciousness, J'onn shrugged. "I sensed you needed help," he explained, "I think I should rejoin the others now, though." As he left, Batman freed Alfred. "Here," the vigilante said, "You can use this boom tube to get to safety. Farewell again, my friend." As Alfred vanished, the trio retraced their steps to the place they had left their comrades. Pointing up the corridor from their waiting allies, Batman led the way onward.

As the group of heroes destroyed the door to the chamber where they waited, Oblivion glanced at Zod. It would be time soon to act, he knew. Then the door collapsed, and the invaders stepped into the throne room. Zod was already standing, regarding them as if they were no threat to him. A dull roar filled the small room, and immediately thereafter the roof gave way and Superman alighted. "It's over, Zod!" Superman declared from the head of the group that had come to vanquish Zod. "We will defeat you, whatever the cost!" the Kryptonian concluded. Oblivion stepped forward, weapon ready. "I think not!" he said and the army tensed in preparation for his attack. Superman's eyes narrowed. He could see that the blade of the sword Oblivion held was laced with Kryptonite. "Allow me to introduce myself!" said the dark soldier, "I am Oblivion. Loyal servant of Zod." With those words, Oblivion turned... and swiftly dealt Zod a mortal blow. The tyrant crumpled, the poison already in his system; far more than he could survive. More than ten times the amount Superman had once used to kill three rogue Kryptonians in an alternate universe. How fitting, Oblivion thought, I should finish what he began. Zod breathed, "So you have betrayed me. Perfect." Then crimson blasts of energy shot from the eyes of Zod and tore into the armor shrouding Oblivion, melting most of it. Then Zod fell and lay still on the cold floor. "I'm not sure I understand what just happened," Superman said, "But I thank you." "You don't have a reason to thank me," Oblivion said as he reached for his tattered mask. Removing it, he looked into the eyes of Superman as they widened in recognition. "After all," Oblivion said simply, "You would have done the same."

For a moment, the two regarded each other. It felt almost like looking into a mirror, Superman thought. Except now the mirror talked back. "Don't ask me to explain it," Oblivion went on, "I'm not sure I understand myself. At best, I am a part of you and you a part of me. Together, we can do anything." Abruptly, Superman realized that the others had stopped moving. "What have you done with them?" he demanded. "As you can see," Oblivion stated, "I have the power I need to control their perception of time. Thus, I can do as I wish and dispose of Zod as I wish. I would have used it to destroy Zod, but I wanted you to know just who you were dealing with first." Superman glared across the space between them, feeling the power of the worlogog within him. "You're wrong!" Superman said softly, "Now I see. One must die so that the future can be made whole. Now I know who that one must be!" Rushing forward, he grappled with Oblivion, who fought back with his utmost strength. The power of the worlogog resonated between them, and a moment later they had left the future far behind...

Else While...

Not too far from the place where Zod would face the JLA was another park. Not quite as large, but likewise destined for greater things. As the folds of space and time parted, Superman and Oblivion materialized, still locked in conflict. No one seemed to notice their sudden arrival, save one who had been waiting for it. As they fought on, a red form plummeted between them and a massive shock wave tossed them aside. "So there are two of you," Zod said quietly, "Just as I was told." "Zod!" Superman called out, "You know me! He will betray you! He must be destroyed!" "Why not just be rid of both of us?" Oblivion suggested, "Then your problems would be over! Start with him!" "An interesting proposal," Zod admitted,

"But I have come for another reason." Turning, he struck Oblivion in the chest, wresting something from him as Oblivion cried out in pain. "Yes," Zod said, holding his captured prize aloft, "Now that I have the power of the worlogog, all time shall tremble before my name." He glanced at Superman and said, "As for you, I could destroy you now, but first you must fulfill your destiny." Then with a surge of temporal energies, he vanished. Superman rushed to the side of Oblivion. "I have to get help," he said. Oblivion smiled weakly. "Too late for me," he said, "At least I get to see the irony of it all." Superman frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Don't you see?" Oblivion said, "Your coming here didn't stop Zod. It only started the whole series of events!" Superman paled, everything coming into focus. That was how Zod had sent him into the future and overran the planet. His eyes narrowed, a new piece fitting into the puzzle. Solaris, he thought, in the far future; he didn't speak with his own voice, but that of Zod! So he must have then sent me back in time, he mused, to ensure that everything transpired as he knew it would. Superman turned to Oblivion, forcing him to stand. The energy of the worlogog pulsed between them. Oblivion frowned. "What are you doing?" he asked. Superman smiled thinly, his tone grim as he said two words that would echo long after they had vanished, "Changing history..."

Interlude

Flaking the last pieces of the molten slag that had once been the Eiffel Tower from his armor, Ignition surveyed the destruction his forces had caused. Already the fires were beginning to die down. Shortly, they would move on to their next target. Ahead stood the Louvre, where he was awaited. Quickening his step, he soon entered the museum, making his way between the sculptures and paintings to where Faora stood admiring one. He glanced at it as he slowed and stood beside her. "The Mona Lisa is quite beautiful, isn't she?" Faora mused. "I presume that you did not ask me here to discuss art," Ignition stated. Faora turned to face him. "No," she said, "I did not. Our forces cannot hold out forever, Ignition. Keep pushing them like this and our advance will crumble." Ignition seemed to consider her statement, then shook his head in a negative. "You're heading for disaster," Faora warned, "You can't possibly trample every opponent you face the first time." "Under normal circumstances," Ignition replied, "I would agree with you. These are hardly normal circumstances. Know only that what we do now is what we must do to the greater glory of Zod!" Faora frowned at him. "You know as well as I that Zod is no more!" she shot back, "How can anything we do benefit him?" Ignition turned and began to leave. "For all I have done," she declared, "I at least deserve an answer!" Ignition glanced back at her. "You shall have one," he said, "When we reach Metropolis and bring this world to its knees." Then he passed outside, moving on in his path of conquest.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

As the automatic defenses of the Kryptonian Battle Suit fell apart under the power of the force attacking it, the lone occupant of the device felt the armor crumple and fall prone to the ground. From those strikes, I must have met some powerful opposition, he thought as he split the chest cavity of the suit. I might have been able to avoid attacking them at all, he said to himself, if I had known they were there. The released fluid of the interior poured out with him as the armor-clad Steel raised his hammer and held it crosswise before him. "Hold it right there, mister!" Steel called out, "Before you take another step, there're a few things we'd like explained-like who you are and why you attacked us!" "I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding," he explained, "I never intended any violence; the Battle Suit's defensive programming is still a little over-reactive. The last thing I want to do is hurt anyone." He removed his breathing mask and hood to reveal his face, but before he could say another word, the assembled group before him gasped in surprise. A wave of heat caused him to spin around and away from the now molten remains of the Battle Suit. Above, a figure clad in crimson armor hove into view. The unknown did not speak. He did not have to. His eyes seemed to glow with inner fires, like someone who sees their time of vengeance coming at last. Nodding his helmet down at the freed traveler, the menacing intruder raised one hand to strike. There was a blur, and a moment later he felt himself fall to the ground as it shook with the impact of his assailant's blow. "I'm not sure who you think you are," Supergirl said tersely, "But no one deserves to die like that." The attacker turned, glowering at them. Then, his eyes narrowed, and he spoke for the first time since his sudden appearance. "You!" the masked man roared, waves of heat lancing out at Supergirl. Her form changed, and she suddenly made a portion of her body reflective, bouncing the beam safely into space.

The assault would have continued, but Steel had apparently had enough. His hammer impacted upon the newcomer, throwing him down the runway much like Supergirl had done with the Battle Suit moments earlier. His ambush thwarted, the aggressor rose to his feet and again glared at his opponents. Then he rose into the sky and spoke once more. "I will dispose of you," he swore softly, "And all who defy me! Mark my words, Superman. You will kneel before Zod!" A heartbeat later, he was gone. Lois and Luthor approached, looking at him dubiously. Behind them, came the young Superboy, who seemed anxious to be elsewhere. "So you are who you appear to be," Luthor mused, "A surprise, I am sure to us all. Unless you are an ally of that man, and this is an elaborate charade." He glanced at Lois, who was understandably uncertain what to think. "If I may have a word in private with Ms. Lane, I am sure that I can convince her," he said simply. He could tell she was not certain, but she nodded assent. Given the events of the last few minutes, she had little reason to trust or doubt him. "Hold it!" Superboy said, stepping in front of him, "We've got more important things to worry about than whether or not you're really Superman!" "Oh," he replied, "Such as?" "Such as Coast City! It's gone, man. Wiped out. Leveled! And the Cyborg phony is behind it all. He's in league with a big ugly named Mongul, and they've got some cockeyed plan to turn the Earth into... into some kinda WarWorld!" the young man shot back. "What?!" he said, grabbing the boy, "When did this happen?" "This lad may be overwrought," Luthor interjected, "The Cyborg said-" "The Cyborg was lying through his teeth," Lois declared, forcing Luthor to back off, "Just like he lied about being Superman." Turning back to Superboy, the real Man of Steel said, "I believe you. Tell us about his plan."

As the LexAir transport passed the Mississippi River, Steel glanced at his companions in this assault on the Cyborg and Mongul. Is he really Superman, Irons thought, and what did that character in Metropolis want? The jet cruised swiftly across the United States, heading quickly for distant Coast City. "So, what do you know about this Zod?" Superboy asked quietly. Superman shrugged. "As far as I know," the Kryptonian said, "He's dead. How he came here and what he wants I don't know. But something tells me he's going to be more trouble than Mongul or the Cyborg." Ahead, Steel could see they were approaching the Rocky Mountains. "These planes certainly travel faster than I can," Steel said, "I only hope we're fast enough to stop whatever is going on before it is too late." "We'll be in California before you know it," Superman assured him, "I just wish we could have prevented this from happening at all. "You know what they say," Superboy replied, "Be careful what you wish for." Steel cocked his head, glanced at Superman, then they both just shook their heads and laughed. "All right!" Superboy said, "Forget I said anything! I wish you two would take me more seriously." Superman smiled at the young man. "If we weren't taking you seriously, we wouldn't be here. And you were right about Coast City. We don't know how things might have turned out if we could have saved it." "Gentlemen," the pilot interrupted, "This is your stop." Activating his jet boots, Superman led the way from the jet, with Steel and Superboy close behind. "So tell me," Superboy put in as he hovered close to Superman, "Do you think Luthor will try to convince the mayor's office to evacuate the city?" "No, I don't," Superman looked grim as he said it, "None of us have actually seen this bomb, even you. Any evacuation will take time, and might cause the Cyborg to launch an early attack." He glanced at the young man and finished, "We're fortunate we had help getting out here. As it is, you're the only one who's gone into this area and come out alive." Steel wasn't listening any more, instead focusing on a shadow hovering over the rocky cliff ahead. "I wouldn't be so sure," Steel pointed out, "Look!"

His eyes narrowed as the armored figure of his attacker from earlier that day came into view. I hope my secret weapon has the sense to stay hidden for now. He was going to need every asset at his disposal to deal with this threat. Ahead, the massive structure of Engine City was just visible through the immense cloud of smoke and ash that hung over most of the land. The masked phantom did not seem to notice them as he extended one hand towards the wreckage of Coast City and the monstrosity that had replaced it. The palm of his hand glowed with intense energy, and a moment later it arced from him towards the fortress Mongul and the Cyborg had constructed for themselves. The coruscating flash of power covered Engine City in an instant. As he watched in fascination, the massive complex seemed to disintegrate. Pieces melted away as the field of light shrank, and in a matter of moments Engine City vanished as if it had never been. Then, the waiting stranger turned to face them. If he has that kind of power, Superman thought, why didn't he just destroy us all in Metropolis? "You can see that your continued resistance is pointless," said the floating destroyer of Engine City, "My power far exceeds yours. Yield to Zod, and allow your world to live." There was a tense silence as they regarded each other.

Superman seemed to consider the offer for a moment, then cocked his head to one side and nodded. "We will never serve you," Superman stated, "I have defeated your kind before. You shall prove no different." The one who called himself Zod laughed softly and said, "The lives of the others mean nothing to me. If you oppose me, I shall not hesitate to eliminate them." Superman nodded and said one word in reply. "Now!" With that he launched himself forward and led the others in an all-out attack upon Zod.

Else While...

The temporal energies subsided and Oblivion frowned along the desolate passage they were in. I don't like the looks of this, the dying Kryptonian thought. Everything was happening just as it had before. He shook his head, trying to clear it. The least he could do was intervene, prevent the cycle from continuing. But his breath caught in his throat, and in the near distance he could see a familiar figure rising with a prone form lying in his hands. Turning aside from them, he soon vanished into the distance. "I won't be long," Superman said, leaving Oblivion against a wall. Must I relive this scene over and over again, he thought, until the end of time? The Man of Steel approached nearby door and opened it to reveal the still forms of Zod and his allies, the power of the worlogog pulsing outward and enveloping him. Unsteadily, Oblivion lurched to his feet. "No!" he cried in a desperate attempt to stop the inevitable. But Superman misunderstood him and turned from his work to toss Oblivion back with a well-placed gust of wind. Then he turned back to Zod, and barely managed to leap aside as the tyrant lashed out at him with a wave of heat vision. Rising, Zod regarded the Kryptonian coldly. Superman did not appear daunted by the sudden change in advantage, instead raising his hand to strike. A heavy blow sent him flying across to where Oblivion lay as Faora rose to her feet. "Bring him," Zod commanded, coughing suddenly. Seeing a chance, Superman rose, only to be knocked aside by Oblivion as a pulse of heat vision melted the floor where they had been a moment before. Rising with apparent effort, Zod and Faora carried the still comatose form of their ally off into the dead world. "I've just about had enough of you," Superman said, rising and facing Oblivion. "I knew you would say that," Oblivion countered, "After all, I am you." "That remains to be seen," Superman countered, "I would never allow the things you have or do what you have done!" Oblivion smiled slightly. "You will," he said, "When you no longer have a choice. Now, however, there is no time for debate. You must leave me and go forward to the day you went to Coast City to defeat the Cyborg and Mongul." Superman frowned. "Why?" he asked, "What is going to happen?" "Rather," Oblivion explained, "What has already happened. When Zod left us after he obtained the worlogog, he traveled thru time in an attempt to subjugate the Earth at a time when you were weak, providing the opportunity for his conquest sooner than he had dreamed. There was only one flaw with his plan. He knew somehow that you could not be destroyed or he would fall as well. I'm not sure I understand myself." Superman seemed to consider that for a moment, then said, "What about you?" "I'm sure you'll think of something," Oblivion answered, "Now go, fulfill our destiny!" Superman rose, nodded once respectfully at his counterpart, then vanished into time. For a moment Oblivion lay there, waiting. Then the air around him howled, and the one he had been waiting for arrived. "I knew you would come," he said softly, "The time to act is upon us. Zod will finally be destroyed."

Else While...

Steel wasn't sure how long they could hold out against this Zod creep. With Superman at less than full strength and Superboy packing less than half the punch, only he was left to bring up the slack. His hammer put dents in the all-covering armor as Zod spun, lashing out with another energy blast. Cutting his jet boots, Steel barely managed to avoid the deadly burst. Then something seemed to strike Zod, forcing him to divert his attention as Steel regained altitude. Superman floated nearby, looking winded. Superboy dove in, his talent for seeming to tear things apart just by touching them coming into play. For a moment, he seemed to overwhelm Zod as the armor began to dissolve. Then Zod recovered and shook the lad off, seeming to search for his unseen opponent. "Enough!" Superman called across to him. Zod turned, then flew at the Man of Steel. He never got there. With a move of blinding speed, a blur Steel instantly recognized from earlier swooped in and diverted Zod from his course. A globe of energy fell from Zod's gauntlet as the Eradicator turned and struck Zod to the ground. Swooping down himself, Steel caught the mysterious source of the power Zod had used for evil. What does he want? Steel thought, He isn't making this easy for us. As he rose to where the others waited, the Eradicator stood over the unconscious body of Zod. "Curious," the Eradicator said, "He seems almost like someone familiar. As if I know him."

"What are we going to do with him?" Superman asked. "Or with this?" Steel put in, holding up the strange artifact. "I think you had better let me take care of them," a voice said from nearby. The group of victorious heroes turned to see who had spoken, and Steel found himself unable to speak as he saw who it was.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

This can't be happening. The thought kept running through his head as Superboy watched the approaching stranger. There can't be two Men of Steel, could there? The second Superman glanced down at Zod and said, "I don't have much time to explain, and I doubt you would be able to understand what I told you," he said, "Suffice it to say that enough damage has been caused already." "I don't think we can take your word on that," Steel objected, "We can't even be sure who you are!" The second Superman nodded and said, "I know how confusing this must be. So I ask you, Kal-El; am I telling the truth?" The Superman dressed in black narrowed his eyes, searching his doppelganger. Then a cry disrupted their conversation as Zod suddenly tossed the Eradicator aside and flew at the second Superman and struck his chest, causing him to cry out in pain. As the duplicate Superman fell to the ground, Zod turned to face the other Man of Steel. Then a bolt of intense energy struck Zod, causing his crimson armor to glow an even deeper red. Slowly and with great effort, Zod turned to face the power emanating from the Eradicator. How can he stand under that assault? Superboy thought. Then the black-clad Superman soared in, colliding with Zod and sending a glowing object flying. That looked like the one Steel recovered from him earlier, Superboy thought, but how did he get it back? Tossing aside the weakened Kryptonian, Zod looked around for his lost prize. His eyes settled on Superboy, who now held the powerful device. Leaping at him, Zod was knocked aside by an invisible strike. In the distance, he could see the Eradicator kneeling over the second Kryptonian, healing his wounds at an incredible rate. Zod threw off his attacker, who seemed to materialize as she struck the ground. "Supergirl!" the young boy cried, rushing to her side. "John Henry Irons!" the second Superman called out as the Eradicator once more grappled with Zod. Superboy saw Steel stiffen and glance down at the risen Kryptonian. "I can stop him, but you have to trust me! Give the..." He never had the chance to finish as Zod threw the Eradicator abruptly so that he struck the armor-clad hero. Speeding to the second Man of Steel, Superboy held out the device. "I think this belongs to you," he said, then handed it over. As the duplicate Superman and Zod once more engaged one another, he rushed back to the others. Then the air seemed to come alive, and he watched in awe as the combatants seemed to vanish into thin air. I wonder where they went? he thought. "Are you all right?" the black-clad Superman said as Steel slowly rose to his feet. "I'll be fine," the other answered, "But what will we do with this?" He held out the artifact they had obtained from Zod. "Perhaps I should take care of it until he returns," Superman suggested, taking the device. "And if he doesn't return?" Superboy asked pointedly. "We'll deal with that in its own time," Superman answered, glancing down at the crater that had once held Coast City. "We had best return to the jet," he added, heading off through the sky. The Eradicator came up beside him. "I must apologize for my actions, Kal-El," he said, "Allow me to restore your strength as I did that of your counterpart." A flow of energy pulsed between them, and within moments Superboy could see the difference. After about a minute, the power surge subsided. "I shall return to the Fortress," the Eradicator said, flying off as Superman calmly removed his jet boots. "So, you're back to normal?" Supergirl asked. "It seems like it," the Man of Steel replied, "The only question that remains is what does the future hold?"

Else While...

The temporal energies engulfed the two of them, but somehow Superman managed to maintain control and throw Zod free. The abrupt change to normality sent the tyrant spinning towards a glowing object in the distance. It can't be, Superman thought, can it? But it was exactly as he feared. Solaris was approaching. Can nothing I do change things? he said desperately to himself. Zod seemed to recover, but too late. Solaris had noticed the drifting morsel, quickly drawing it inside. What am I supposed to do? he wondered, When all I have done is create greater problems? Then the power of the worlogog pulsed within him on its own, and he felt himself falling through the paths of time. "Where am I?" he said, abruptly amazed that he could speak, then the curtain of time seemed to part and he found himself standing before a place that was both menacing and familiar. The Source Wall. Standing before it was a lone figure, waiting for him. "Come forward, Kal-El," the unknown spoke softly, but with great power behind the words. "Learn of your destiny..." Superman could not see who it was because of the intense glare of the Source Wall. As he stepped forward, however, the mystery resolved itself and left him speechless.

Else While...

The power of the worlogog faded and he settled to the surface of the Earth, charred though it was. I have work to do, he thought to himself as he gazed about the forsaken wasteland. The armies of Zod moved in the distance, reminding him why he was here. He glanced down at the device he still held in his hands. If I destroyed or disposed of this even, he said to himself, would it make any difference? Concealing the artifact within himself, he made his way towards the forces of his sworn enemy. He shook his head sadly. The same one he now knew he could not escape serving as he had seen all too well. The leader of the contingent saw him approaching and raised his weapon in warning. "Stand and identify yourself in the name of Zod!" the officer directed. "You have no reason to fear me," he said quietly, "I have come to do the will of Zod, as only I can." For a moment, the soldier scrutinized him, then ordered, "Take him to the Citadel. General Zod will wish to examine him personally." The others responded, leading him off to the precise place he wanted to go. I am not who I was, he thought, I am who I must be. No longer was he the Last Son of Krypton, but the only hope for the Earth.

Faora watched as the group of soldiers led the stranger into the throne room. "Leave us," Zod directed their commander, and they swiftly departed. When the three of them were alone, Zod turned his attention to the newcomer. "Your appearance is unfamiliar to me," the dictator declared, "Who are you?" "Not who am I," the other said, "But who you are. My master, I am your agent for the surety of your continued conquest and destiny as rightful ruler of existence. I am a force of nature brought to life in your service." The armored man stood straight and speared Zod with his penetrating gaze. He then finished by saying, "I am called Oblivion." Zod considered him for a moment, then nodded to Faora. "You will be tested, Oblivion," the de facto ruler of the world said, " Go now with Faora and prove that you are worthy to enter the service of Zod." Smiling thinly, Faora gestured down a nearby passage. "After you," she said in a tone that harbored no room for objection. Nodding, Oblivion led the way from the chamber.

The place Faora led him to was quite large, and evidently designed to handle a great deal of damage. Oblivion took his place at one end of the chamber as she sealed them inside. "The General will be watching your performance very closely," she said mildly, "Be aware that he values my life highly and while I am a difficult opponent, I can be defeated yet still remain alive." She smiled grimly, and added, "Although that last remains unproven." Her words spoken, she moved like a shot from a cannon to strike. Catching her easily on his elbow, Oblivion threw Faora towards the wall. She did not hit it, however, instead coming to a halt in mid-air studying him closely. "Your reflexes are impeccable," she said, "Almost an equal to my own." Her eyes glowed with the power of heat vision, and he jumped out her line of fire and tackled her across the ankles. Shaking herself free, she spun around with a fierce kick. He took it without even groaning softly, instead rolling with the impact and coming about for a strike of his own. She avoided it, her breath abruptly chilling the air and causing frost to develop on his armor. His movements only slowed marginally as he again leapt, attempting to connect with her. She laughed and soared out of reach, then her eyes widened in surprise as he too came about in the air and struck her solidly. Losing her bearings, she was unable to prevent him from bringing her down and keeping her there. "Enough," a deep voice commanded. Releasing Faora, Oblivion rose to his feet. "You have proven your worthiness," Zod said firmly, "Go now, and rest. I will speak with my associate meanwhile." Oblivion bowed formally, and left Faora behind.

"Your opinion?" Faora glanced at Zod, who seemed to be searching her with his eyes. "He fights well," she answered, "Incredible reflexes and resilience. His powers would be of great value to us, sire." Zod regarded her for a moment. "Your recommendation?" he asked. "Place him in the common army for now," she suggested, "Allow him time to prove his worth before he truly enters the service of Zod." The armored tyrant considered her words for a moment, then nodded. "Thus shall it be," he said, "From this time forward Oblivion is to be considered a loyal servant of Zod." Faora bowed once, then turned to leave. She quickly made her way to the place Zod had given to the stranger. Two guards stood nearby, both to protect the occupant of the room and those outside. Within a moment, she was inside and Oblivion rose to formally greet her. "Your fate has been decided," she informed him, "You are to serve with our forces in the continued control of this world. In time, you may prove yourself useful for further things. We shall see what we shall see." Oblivion bowed once, then realized she had made no motion to leave. "I wish for

you to remove your mask, so that I may know that I can trust you," she said firmly.

Oblivion seemed to consider her request for a moment, then asked, "If General Zod felt that was required, would he have not commanded me to do so himself?" "I am his agent on this world, Oblivion," she countered, "I will have my wishes fulfilled." Oblivion just stood there for a moment, then said, "And if I refuse?" Her eyes narrowed. "Then you will be properly chastised for your disobedience." "Faora," said a familiar voice, interrupting her. She turned to face Zod, who went on to say, "You have better things to do than harass our soldiers. Go now." She bowed once, and left, wondering why Zod had chosen that particular moment to pass by. She would obey, of course. And one day, she silently vowed, I will learn the secrets Oblivion keeps behind his mask. One way or another...

Interlude

Once, Metropolis had been something of a city of dreams. Ignition gazed about himself, remembering another time, when the armies of Zod had attempted to turn this place into a city of ruins. Ahead, he knew, the forces of the JLA would be massing in preparation to defend this land against his advance. How foolish, he thought, and yet almost noble. To face overwhelming odds, with no chance of success. Especially since he held the ultimate trump card. Faora drifted at his side over the water that lapped the shores of Metropolis. "The hour of reckoning is at hand, Ignition," she reminded him, "You promised me answers." He nodded, and replied, "Soon enough, soon enough. Be patient, my dear and witness the unfolding of a master plan." They led the assembled forces swiftly towards the heart of Metropolis. Rising into their path was the opposition he had expected. "That's far enough!" Green Lantern called out, "You're not setting foot in Metropolis today." "I wouldn't dream of it," Ignition declared, preparing to signal his forces. "Very good," a strangely familiar yet unexpected voice put in, "I would hate to have our forces come to blows." Ignition found himself, Faora, the JLA and his forces gazing upwards to where a familiar figure floated in the sunlight. A personage whose very presence was impossible. Breathlessly, Faora spoke his name, "Superman!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

In the outer reaches of space, there was no sound. Yet, Zauriel thought, he could have sworn he had heard laughter as his forces approached the weakened form of the living sun, Solaris. Few still called it that, however, because of the changes it had evidenced since the destruction of the natural sun and its true rule had begun. Only those fortunate enough to witness its origins know that this is not the way it was meant to be, Zauriel thought. The sun could be replaced, but first the threat that Solaris represented had to be eliminated. Already, the combined attack of himself and his allies had caused visible damage to the enormous construct. Below, he knew, Superman had risked everything to save the Earth from certain immolation. They had not heard from Vandal Savage afterward, but the fact that the Earth had survived testified to the success of the gambit. For a moment Zauriel bridled at the thought of the immortal villain, whose desire for vengeance had brought them together and possibly saved Superman from capture or worse at the hands of Solaris. He cast the feeling aside, knowing that all this would not be without the Neanderthal. Beneath him, the outer shell surged with power and he gave the prearranged signal that caused the others to put some distance between themselves and the dying machine. The glow intensified, then the outer shell broke apart, streaming past them like a wave. Strange, Zauriel thought, a portion appears intact. Then the object he had assumed was part of Solaris moved and looked at him without mercy. Before he could even cry out, Zauriel had been struck, causing him to plummet towards the ground below uncontrollably. As he began to heat up during reentry, a thought crossed his mind. I wonder if this is how Pandora felt when she opened her box and released all the evils into the world, never to be captured again...

Else While...

He called himself Parallax. His purpose had been to remake the universe according to his liking, correcting the many wrongs that had been allowed in his own timeline. Now, however, he was being forced to fight for his life. Leaping through a fissure in space and time, he left his assailant behind momentarily and considered his options. I could go for help, he thought, but no, that would require him reentering his own universe where already he had begun the process that would lead to its eventual breakdown and decay. The fabric of space-time parted, and his unknown attacker appeared, power streaming from his gauntlets. Deflecting the blast into another dimension, Parallax rose, determined that he would not be stopped now. Not by my friends, he thought, and certainly not by my enemies. Even those he did not really know. Then a wave of temporal displacement washed over his opponent and he was gone. "You looked like you could use the help," a familiar voice said across the fabric of reality. Parallax turned to regard his savior, noticing a difference in the man. "There is no time to explain," his friend said quickly, "We must go before Zod returns and attempts to finish us both." Energy pulsed between them, and a moment later Parallax had left his own view of reality far behind.

Else While...

Once, he had been Jim Corrigan. Then, through a quirk of fate, he had become the Spectre. Now, even that was denied him. But not in any manner he had ever anticipated. He sat alone, on the surface of a dead world, but not the one he had been born on or sent to protect. Perhaps, here, in this reality, another filled the role he had been assigned. It did not matter. He had had everything, now there was nothing. Not even a voice to hear, but my own, he thought. He had never been so lonely. It all happened too quickly, he thought, the war in the heavens. The invader had known precisely what to do and how to do it in order to seal him here, where he had no possibility of escaping on his own. Since I could not be destroyed, he mused, I am to be eternally confined while the true enemy moved unstopped across reality. And who was to say he would stop with one, Corrigan thought. Why not all but this desolate rock, which might one day be populated with his undying counterparts from elsewhere. It was a sobering and bleak thought, but it was the truth. "His truth, Jim," said a voice that was not his own. Corrigan looked up into the fog that surrounded this Earth. Someone was approaching. The voice had been familiar, but filled with a distinct sense of purpose unlike the one to whom he had normally associated it. As the clouds parted, his visitor spoke once more, "We're going to make our own truth, and to do it we will need your help." Slowly, he rose and nodded. Together, they vanished into the fog that enshrouded this world.

Else While...

The armies of Zod had come to Apokalips suddenly, grinding the least resistance effortlessly. Against his will, even Darkseid had been forced to flee into hiding before the conqueror and his armies. Desaad could see that his master chafed to strike back, but the power of their adversary had already proven too much for New Genesis. The forces that Darkseid had once commanded had been reduced to a fraction of their normal numbers. The unbending monarch himself had been wounded and his most loyal servants forced to pull him from the battle so that he might survive and lead his followers to victory at a future date. A victory, Desaad knew, that grew more unlikely with each day in which Zod cemented his hold on Apokalips. A heavy footstep alerted Desaad that he was not alone, and he turned from his contemplation of the world to his master. "I have had enough of this," Darkseid intoned, "No one defies my will and lives to tell of it!" Desaad nodded, knowing that the inaction was close to driving his liege into unwise and possibly suicidal acts against Zod and his allies. But they must do something, or be enslaved with the rest of existence. "Perhaps if we sought allies in our fight against Zod?" Desaad suggested. "Bah!" the scourge of Apokalips spat, "After all I have done to spread my dominion, who would assist Darkseid in defending his own?" "Perhaps those who have no other choice," a voice answered and Desaad and his master spun to face it. Coming out of the shadows, the impossible figure continued, "Perhaps those who realize that in some battles victory can only be won by working together against a common foe. We can win, Darkseid, but to succeed; you'll have to trust me and I you." Darkseid considered the offer for a long moment, then replied, "That will prove difficult, but I believe that it can be done." "Then," the other said, "We must hurry. The others are already waiting for us. The hour of conflict is almost upon us. We wouldn't want to be late."

Else While...

His eyes opened slowly and not without pain. Although, considering what I just went through, I'm fortunate to be alive, he thought to himself. Someone was hovering over him, and in a moment that image came into focus. "Vandal Savage," Zauriel whispered, "Who would have thought I would be glad to see you?" "Rest," his physician advised him, "Conserve your strength; you're going to need it." However, his thoughts were not focused on his own welfare. "The others?" he asked, "Did they survive?" "I wish I knew," Savage responded, "Your made something of a spectacle of yourself, so it wasn't hard to find you."

Zauriel nodded, remembering now what he had seen in orbit. "I was attacked," Zauriel said weakly, "By General Zod!" The Cro-Magnon nodded, and said, "I know. If only we had known he was inside Solaris, we would not have inadvertently freed him. Zauriel, there is more going on here than you or I know. Zod must have learned from Solaris how to manipulate time on his own and has already traveled into the past. His changes will result in a dreadful series of events that can no longer be stopped. Our only hope is to stand against him before it is too late." Energy flowed over Zauriel, strengthening him, and he slowly sat up. "How did you do that?' he asked Savage. "He didn't," someone else responded, and Zauriel turned to see that someone had been standing behind him. "I did," the other went on, "Because to face the threat that Zod represents to us all I am going to need all the friends in high places I can get." Zauriel rose to his feet, and glanced at Savage. "We're in," Savage stated, "But I'm afraid we have a long hard road ahead of us."

Else While...

In the place between realities, the Still Zone, the creature that had been General Eiling floated aimlessly. He had long since thrown off the infernal dog that alien, Orion, had sent after him. Now he was alone, and quite bored. Maybe I should have kept the hound, Eiling thought to himself, at least then I would have something to do. Ahead, there was something just entering his field of vision. And I thought I was alone in here, he thought, using his own inertia to drift that way. The miniscule object grew larger until it became distinct and he could see that it was a man wearing crimson armor and obviously watching him. Who could that be? he wondered inwardly, Perhaps one of the Justice League he wasn't familiar with sent to spy on him? Or perhaps someone else entirely. Either way, it was something to do. He was now only a few hundred feet from the newcomer when he felt gravity return and air filling the emptiness around him. "What in the..." he said aloud in amazement. "It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Eiling," the armored man said smoothly. "Who are you?" Eiling countered, "And what do you want with me?" "I have something of a proposition for you," the stranger began, but Eiling made a dismissive gesture. "The last proposition I accepted landed me here in this... Where am I anyway?" "A place with many names," his companion said quietly, "Simply put, it is the opposite of our universe. Empty and timeless. The perfect prison, as you have undoubtedly discovered." Eiling nodded, eyeing the floating enigma who had almost certainly come here to find him. "So what brings you here?" Eiling said, "If you don't mind my asking?" "Not at all," the other said softly, "I have found a need for allies in a battle I am waging. Against foes that are all too familiar to you." The nothingness around them shimmered, and an image appeared. "Superman!" Eiling roared. "That is what he calls himself, at least, right now," the unknown said, "We truly have much in common, you and I. We are both Generals, and we both desire to see the end of the Kryptonian and his allies." "All right," Eiling said, "At least this is better than staying here for the rest of time." "I thought you might say that," his ally responded, "Come, now. The hour of conflict is almost upon us." Eiling paused, hesitating only a moment before he followed his savior. "Just who are you?" he asked, "What is it you have against Superman?" The other glanced back at him. He whispered, "More than you'll ever know. As for who I am, you may call me Zod."

Interlude

There was silence at the unexpected arrival of the Man of Steel. But only for a moment. "I knew you would come," Ignition boasted, "So I have prepared a special surprise for you." He raised his left hand and pressed a hidden switch on his right wrist. The air howled desperately around them and Faora cried out, "Ignition, what have you done!" "What must be done, my dear," Ignition replied over the growing windstorm, "Made the winning move in a game with higher stakes than you can possibly imagine." Then Superman's eyes narrowed and he tensed as an enormous form leapt from nowhere on an intercept course with the Kryptonian. There was a collective gasp as the attacker resolved itself into an all too familiar mass of bone and gray flesh; a being that had almost killed Superman once before and could quite likely do so again. Doomsday. As the combatants collided with one another, J'onn turned to where Ignition and his forces stood ready to strike once the aerial conflict was over. Strike them now, he thought to his allies, Before they are ready. He got a sense of compliance from the others and as one they launched themselves at the assembled armies. Ignition and Faora quickly distanced themselves from the battle, allowing their soldiers to be the first to taste victory or defeat. Above, Superman and Doomsday were locked in a titanic contest of strength. When that ends, J'onn thought, We are going to have to deal with the outcome. Turning his focus on the leaders of this invasion, he led the others after them. He glanced downwards.

Below him, the last of the invaders slipped into unconsciousness under the expert touch of the Flash. If only Batman or even Plastic Man were here, J'onn thought. However, after the accident both had vanished, forcing hurried replacements until their return. Kon-El soared upwards, attempting to tear apart the armor encasing Ignition. Mitchell Shelley, or Resurrection Man, headed towards Faora. She responded with a wave of air pressure that sent the immortal careening thru the air until Green Lantern managed to steady him. Steel struck Faora a glancing blow with his hammer and barely avoided a counterattack. In the distance, the still morning air was broken by a cry of triumph. Turning, the Martian's eyes widened in horror as he saw Doomsday standing with his arms raised high above his head. In them he held Superman, who lay still as if beaten. As if sensing they were watching him, Doomsday turned to face the heroes of this world. Abruptly, Superman shifted in Doomsday's grasp; his hands pulsing with a strange type of energy that made the air howl as it had when his foe had arrived. A moment later, they both vanished and were gone. J'onn turned to Ignition. "You are beaten!" he called out, "Your plan has failed! Admit defeat Ignition! You cannot finish what Zod began!" "No, he cannot," a voice replied from behind him and J'onn turned to see a familiar and dreaded figure rising from the ground. "However," the rising specter went on, "As the people of this world so eloquently put it, when you want something done right; do it yourself."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

In the depth of space, the orb of a planet spun slowly through the never-ending darkness. Once, this had been Wonderworld, home to many of the most valiant heroes throughout space. Now, this former Utopia was a charred cinder. Waiting for the return of the billion-eyed beast of the abyss, they had instead been laid waste by a force of destiny that was sweeping reality. Ganthet felt a shiver run down his spine has he turned from the grim spectacle towards his companions. They were the Quintessence; five beings of such great power that oversight over much of the universe had been granted them. This, however, made even their combined strength almost pale in comparison. "We cannot halt the course of destiny," Highfather intoned, "If we interfere now, all of reality may pay the price!" "And if we do not interfere?" Shazam countered, "What then? Shall we just watch as the universe is torn to shreds before our eyes?" Zeus spoke up then, and said, "It will not come to that." "But you can't be sure, can you?" put in the Phantom Stranger, "For once the future is closed to us and everything we know is falling apart." Ganthet cleared his throat and the discussion halted to hear what the last of the Guardians of the Universe had to say. "I think we may be overlooking a bigger problem," he said simply, pointing out over the abyss. There was a hard glow there, and it was getting brighter. "By the Presence!" Shazam breathed as Ganthet turned, focusing their attention on another presence approaching their galaxy. "Imperiex," the Phantom Stranger said, shaking his head in dismay. Ganthet nodded, and said, "Whoever destroyed Wonderworld has freed Mageddon sooner than we expected and brought Imperiex into play earlier than he should come. Someone is trying to upset the universal balance, and if those two destroy one another..." He didn't have to finish the sentence. Each of the two entities was powerful enough to destroy a universe on their own. One who could set them on a course of mutual annihilation would have to have access to even greater power. "Everything will cease to exist." Ganthet stiffened. None of the Quintessence had spoken. He turned to face the approaching figure, oddly remembering the debate that they had been engaged in a short time before. If he is here, then we no longer have the power to intervene, Ganthet thought. The armored tyrant nodded and said, "You are quite correct Ganthet. You no longer have any power to oppose me." "You cannot win!" Ganthet shot back, "There are things of which even you are not aware!" Zod considered the statement for a moment, then replied, "Perhaps. That does not concern me, however. Prepare to face extinction!" His hand glowed with energy, and before any of them could react; Zod struck. As reality crumbled around them and he felt himself slipping into nothingness, Ganthet wondered if he would ever discover how everything turned out...

Else While...

The room was silent as Batman knelt over the fallen body of Zod. Twice Superman has died and returned, he thought, and if Zod had already survived one attack with Kryptonite; he might yet live. "J'onn," he said quietly, "Is he still alive?" The Martian stepped forward, using his skills to peer beneath the surface of the armor Zod wore. "I cannot sense his thoughts," the alien answered, "However, that does not mean..." The Martian paused, his eyes widening as he looked beneath the helmet that Zod wore. Then he was thrown back by red-hot energy that poured from the dictator. Batman went to his friend as Mitchell Shelley, Metallo and John Henry went for Zod. If only we knew what happened to Superman, Bruce thought,

or who that Oblivion character really was and what he was doing here. Even if Hourman had accompanied them to the surface, the situation would be better. Metallo opened his chest, releasing the lethal energy of the Kryptonite contained within, but Zod seemed unaffected by it or the assault of the others. J'onn awoke then, obviously in pain. "It is all right my friend," Batman assured him, "Everything is under control." J'onn shook his head in a frightened negative, attempting to speak. "Remove... the mask," the Martian said, "Uncover... the truth." Batman rose, noting that the wound inflicted by Oblivion had healed. Mitchell Shelley lay recovering from a powerful blow by Zod, while Metallo was little more than a crumpled mess. Grabbing the hammer from John Henry's hand, he threw it at Zod. The hammer cracked against the catch of the helmet, throwing it loose. Zod cried out in anger, his eyes glowing with rage. Eyes that were far too familiar to them all. "This can't be," Batman whispered. "Oh," the other replied, "But it can. My master has long awaited this day of destiny. I gladly assumed his armor to allow this series of events to transpire. You are more foolish than I thought. Even now, your Superman is running down a blind alley I have sent him to; attempting to change history so that reality will be shaped as he desires! I have learned a great deal from Zod; soon we shall be completely triumphant. But here, now, you, for your knowledge, must now be destroyed." he laughed, fire streaming from his eyes. Mitchell Shelley leapt into the path of the destructive energy, keeping the rest of them from being incinerated. "I can't hold him for long!" Resurrection Man called, "Get out of here! Find Zod and eliminate the threat he still represents to us all!" Grabbing up J'onn, Batman quickly herded the others outside. Behind them came a cry of pain, and Bruce knew he would not see Shelley again. "Now what?" Lois asked. "Backup plan," Batman answered, gesturing to O'Brien. In response, Plastic Man whipped out a small device, pressing the single button inlaid upon it. The rush of air and light signaled the opening of a boom tube, and they quickly made their way thru to the Watchtower. "I thought you said this thing was on its way into the atmosphere," Lois remarked. "It is," Bruce replied, tripping a manual override that sent the building away from the surface, "Given the circumstances; there's no better place to hide." Lois nodded, her eyes probing the surface of the ground. "Who was that really?" she asked, "If it wasn't the Zod Superman faced in the alternate universe, then who?" "You... do not understand," J'onn said rising stiffly. They faced him, expectant. "At the time Superman went to the other universe, he had no reason to suspect the existence of one such as Zod was anything but a curious anomaly. After all, Zod had lived on his world, why not in another universe parallel to ours? How could he realize that much more might be transpiring," J'onn said. "So, Zod has been working behind the scenes all along. Even now, he has succeeded in turning one of our former allies to his side." Batman stated, "Considering the fact that in the universe where they first met, no Superman came to the Earth, it easily leads to the conclusion that the circumstances of the destruction of Krypton were different. When Superman tried to use Kryptonite to execute the invaders, he believed himself successful. We have no real proof that he succeeded. In addition, he himself has survived many traumatic events, including the conflict with Doomsday and the attempt by Zod himself to poison him with Kryptonite." "All right," Batman said, "Let's assume you're right, that the Zod Superman first met survived. One thing still bothers me. Why? How could he of all people turn to following the path Zod has laid out for him?" "Perhaps," J'onn replied, "We should ask Kon-El ourselves."

Else While...

"I haven't come to save you Superman." The words hung in the air of the world where he and Zod had first met. Where his past self had just come in a futile attempt to prevent Zod from continuing in his rampage across time and space. Where after following the advice of his future self at the Source Wall and becoming Oblivion, he had at last ended up. He turned to face himself. His doppelganger was older, with a harder edge than he had shown that timeless moment in history when he had been given a glimpse of the greater things to come. "I have come to show you what you have really accomplished," his double went on, "And then, to destroy you." Clark attempted to rise, but his wound made him far too weak. Too bad the Eradicator isn't here this time, he thought. "Who do you think arranged the accident to send Batman and the messages into your timeline instead of his own?" Clark's eyes narrowed. "That's right," his twin continued, "In the past where you were killed, Zod destroyed Engine City and your counterpart gained the worlogog. I did not yet realize my destiny, or that the very thing that I had witnessed that day would lead to my transfiguration. To my becoming a true Kryptonian. It's all so clear to me now, Kal-El, or whatever you wish to call yourself. Everything must transpire in order for my existence to be possible, and yours to cease." "I don't understand," the fallen Man of Steel said, "Who are you?" "Haven't you figured that out yet?" the other said, "I am your replacement; the true heir to reality. Your pitiful attempt to poison me with Kryptonite was laughable at best. If only you had known I was immune to such things..." Clark's eyes widened, realization dawning on him. "Kon-El!" he cried. "Yes," his clone answered, "I was once given that name. I even participated in the attempt to revive you. Superman, your life is at an end, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me. Or for that matter, anyone who can stop the ultimate victory of General Zod!" He smiled thinly, and went on, "But now, it is time to see what your efforts have brought about. Come, Kal-El, my master wishes to see you one last time before you die."

Interlude

Swooping down in front of the approaching dictator, Kon-El raised one hand in warning. "That's far enough," he said firmly, "We are ready to deal with you, Zod." In response, Zod raised a hand as well. Their palms touched, and the sudden release of energy that followed tossed Kon-El to the ground. "I fear you least of all," Zod stated, "Don't deny your destiny, my young clone. Soon, you too will begin the path to ultimate vengeance." Zod then turned to J'onn. "My forces are not so easily vanquished, Martian," Zod declared, "But that does not matter. Although you are unaware of it, the hour of reckoning is at hand. Soon, Solaris will come and extinguish your sun. Nothing you can do will stop that. My allies and I, however, will depart. The penultimate moment is at hand, when I shall transcend time and rule eternity! This timeline will be no more, and I shall always be Zod, Supreme Ruler of Existence!" The sky grew dark, and Kon-El looked up. "Solaris!" he cried, "No!" "You are too late!" Zod cackled, "Because of Superman and his opposition, you stand no chance of victory. I leave you now, to meet the focal point of all time and assume control of reality." The air howled, and Ignition and Faora crossed into nothingness, followed by the armies of Zod. The eyes of the tyrant swept the assembled heroes, then he said, "Soon the very fact of your existence will be forgotten. Remember, always, who is truly to blame for that and curse the name of the one whom you tried to revive. In the end, it all is his fault." Kon-El rose, his eyes narrowed. "You're wrong!" he cried, "I'll prove that you are! And I will stop you at any cost!" Zod nodded and said, "You can try, but in the attempt you may lose everything you value." Then he too was gone and Kon-El cried out, pounding the ground in rage because there was nothing else that could be done.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter X

"We've got trouble." Batman turned from the view port to face his allies. He nodded and said simply, "I know." Lois frowned at him, then glanced at J'onn. The Martian shrugged and said, "There is more, my friend." "We were attempting to reach the Still Zone," O'Brien began. "Only it wasn't there," Batman finished. John Henry Irons gaped and said, "How did you know?" "Logic," the Dark Knight answered, "Kon-El must have informed Zod that it was the most likely location for a secret base. Since they can't find the Watchtower, they made sure we're stuck here." "This stinks!" Irons declared, "I got into this to take Zod out, but instead we get led on the most mixed-up wild goose chase ever!" The Watchtower shuddered, and Batman spun to face a terminal in a nearby wall. "That was a shock wave," he said, "But to be able to feel something like that in space..." His voice trailed off as the screen showed the source of the disturbance. The moon. Or rather, what had once been the moon. "This is not good," O'Brien said softly. "Definitely not," Batman agreed. "The debris alone could lay waste to half the planet," Steel added. "But why?" O'Brien asked, "What good does it do Zod and company to get rid of the moon?" "Us." The others turned to Lois, who was shaking her head in dismay. "He did it to get rid of us," she explained. "She's right," Batman said, "The more we maneuver to avoid the debris; the easier we are to detect. And if we stay put, chances are that we will won't survive long." "My friend," J'onn said, "We cannot change what Zod has done. We must survive to see that he doesn't harm anyone else." "You're wrong," said a voice from behind them. The assembled group turned, and Batman could see Lois visibly restrain herself. I know how this must feel, he thought, but considering the company he's keeping; now's probably not the best time. "We can change the past," the Man of Steel went on, "We have and we will again. The future starts here, with us. We are the Justice League Eternal."

Else While...

He stood on a balcony overlooking the heart of the empire. A city of enormous size, called Elysium after the legendary place of happiness in Greek myth. But, he saw no happiness. Only firm, unrelenting order. For this city, this world; perhaps even this whole universe... was loyal to Zod. There was a whisper of movement behind him and a moment later Kon-El joined him. "Marvelous, isn't it?" It was not a question, but he did not care. "Pathetic," he stated. "I wouldn't try my patience or that of my master, Kal-El," his clone advised him, "Your usefulness may be at an end, and your life shortly after; but see what you have done!" Superman regarded him momentarily. "What I have done?" he retorted, "How dare you blame me for this!" Moving with unnatural rapidity, he struck Kon-El to the ground. "That's enough." The cold tones cut off the imminent conflict, and Clark turned to face the speaker. General Zod nodded at Kon-El, who rose glaring at his double. "There is another reason I have had you brought here," Zod stated, "Rather than to gloat. The story is not over, my friend. You might say that in a way, it is just beginning." Zod turned his helmet towards the sky and then reached up as if to grasp the stars. "You see," Zod went on, "There is much work to be done yet in order for my rule to be absolute forever. There are still those who seek to oppose me." As if on cue, the air above Elysium crackled with energy and a voice spoke out. His own and yet, not his. "General Zod!" it said, "Know that your reign of terror and destruction has come to an end! Even now the Justice League Eternal has assembled from all parts of reality to oppose you and defeat you once and for all time." Zod turned to Kon-El. "Make sure that our prisoner can see everything that is about to transpire," the tyrant said, "I wouldn't have him miss a moment." As Kon-El began to pull him inside, Superman cried out, "You can't win Zod! Even if you defeat them, there shall always be others who will oppose you. You'll never achieve true victory!" Zod regarded him for a moment, then said quietly, "Oh, but I already have." And then he was gone.

Your allies are an eclectic group at best. His friend's words as he had left him safely hidden in a pocket of space-time echoed thru Superman's thoughts as he surveyed his companions. They had thrown down the gauntlet; it was now up to Zod to pick it up. It was the first time he could remember that such an assortment of heroes of villains had allied themselves together against a common foe. Separately, they were merely powerful. Together, they could reshape universes. Parallax; once Hal Jordan, the second Green Lantern, master of time and bearer of one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe. The Spectre; agent of the Presence, and an undying force of nature to boot. Darkseid; lord of Apokalips and controller of the Omega beams with which he had ruled his world. Zauriel, one of the hosts of the Pax Dei, and wielder of a sword of purifying fire. Vandal Savage; the immortal and wily Cro-Magnon, plucked from a time in which the living sun, Solaris, had betrayed him. And Hourman; the android and one time bearer of the worlogog. The Man of Steel smiled thinly. One thing was for sure; they were going to give Zod a run for his money. A sound caught his attention, and he raised a hand in the pre-arranged manner. The others quietly shifted positions, expectant. Rising from behind a low group of buildings, the familiar crimson form of Zod appeared. At his side flew Faora, who was scowling. "Surrender," Zod commanded, "And you might be allowed to live." Superman cocked his head, and replied, "You took the words right out of my mouth." Zod regarded him coldly for a long moment, then made a subtle gesture with one hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something leap towards him, and the Man of Steel moved instinctively, catching the attacker in a sidelong blow and tossing him to a nearby rooftop. His eyes narrowed as he recognized his attacker. "General Eiling," he stated, "It's been a while." The other snarled, but the fact that he failed to attack again alerted Kent that it was a setup. Spinning so fast he created a tornado of air, Superman shot in an upward arc away from Zod and rejoined the others. A dark form settled to the rooftops; its intended strike foiled by Superman's quick escape. "Ignition!" Superman gasped, "This is impossible! You're dead!" The armored attacker seemed to gaze at him for a moment and nodded slightly. "You should know that no force can defy Zod," Ignition stated, "So it was that I escaped my fate at your hands to rejoin my master in this hour." "There are many more who are my allies," Zod said simply, "Admit defeat, or else." Superman's eyes narrowed, and he glanced at the rest of his forces. They all nodded imperceptibly. Turning to Zod, the Man of Steel spoke one word that would change the history of the universe. "Never."

"I shall enjoy this." Superman glared at his clone, straining futilely against his bonds. Kon-El smiled mockingly. "Don't worry, you won't miss a thing," the traitor said, "Believe me when I say that."

"Why!?" the Man of Steel cried out, "Don't you see what you have allowed to occur? Can't you realize that you have betrayed everything you ever fought for?" "What was the point, Kal-El!?" the other shot back, "Truth, justice? Small concepts for small minds. Only order can bring peace to the galaxy, to the universe and all reality. Your kind foster chaos and destruction. Why do you think always there were those who fought to destroy you?" "You won't be an exception to that rule," a soft voice said, and Kon-El spun to find they were alone. "Now you've got me hearing things," he scoffed. "This isn't your imagination," the voice, now familiar to Clark, went on. "Show yourself!" his clone bellowed, "Or I shall summon Zod to destroy you!" "Oh, I think General Zod is otherwise occupied right now," the voice said, "Or didn't you think there would be those who would rise against such blatant tyranny?" As it faded, Superman's bonds shifted imperceptibly, and he tensed, ready for action. "You will be destroyed!" Kon-El declared, "Just like the Quintessence and all the others who dared to oppose the will of Zod!" His clone had turned to face the wall opposite him. With a burst of speed, the Man of Steel shot from his bonds towards his clone. Kon-El whirled to block the blow, but he never completed the turn. Abruptly the wall shifted, and without a word a familiar shape stepped forward and incapacitated Kon-El. "Thank you," Superman began, but his savior held up a single green finger for silence. "The very fabric of space has ears, my friend," the alien said, "Come, we must plan our next course of action." Clark nodded and then frowned slightly. "Is this part of the plan?" he asked. The other shook his head negatively. "That is part of what we must discuss. Come, now," he insisted, "Before it is too late."

Interlude

There was no air in the place to which the two combatants were sent. But then, for the moment, neither of them needed it. The abrupt transition separated them, and for a moment, the Superman whose universe had been altered by Zod's attempt to alter the past considered leaving the monster here at the end of time. But, no, he might yet need his power. And the strength of still others, all to defeat Zod. His plan began to form as the power of the worlogog surrounded Doomsday and himself, sparing them from the pull of entropy all around. He'd had been here once before to dispose of this problem. Too bad that only proved to be a temporary solution, he thought. The monster regarded him coldly, seeming to realize that for the moment, he was powerless. I am not your enemy, he thought, trying to reach the beast. The creature's eyes widened, then so did its mouth. I'm serious, he thought, resisting the urge to pound sense into his long-time enemy for laughing at the very idea. Desperate times, he thought to himself, call for desperate measures; remember Imperiex. Zod, he thought, bringing up the image of the tyrant to their minds, is your enemy as much as he is mine. Doomsday's eyes narrowed, but he nodded assent. When he is gone, his one-time nemesis thought, what of me? Superman grimaced faintly, and replied, That is up to you. For now, I need your strength. Doomsday nodded again, and Kal-El felt the urge to sigh in relief. But, of course, here that was impossible. Pulling them both back into the past, they soon left the end of time behind.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

The Justice League Eternal had divided into groups, each using their own skills to battle against Zod and his allies. Zauriel and Vandal Savage had been placed together for two reasons. First, just in case the ever-opportunistic Cro-Magnon decided to change sides, despite his grudge against Zod. And second, because Savage was immortal and Zauriel was not. Both wielded swords whose power far belied their appearance. Savage bore the Sword of Hephæstus, once used by Wonder Woman. When asked how he had come upon the Amazon's powerful blade, he claimed it was a gift. The flaming blade of Zauriel had been fired in by the forges of the Presence and was equally powerful. Yet, the two of them were hard pressed against Faora. The merciless warrior held nothing back as she pound at their defenses. She had yet to find an opening, but she would, in time. Neither was help forthcoming, for the others were also locked in battle. Hourman and Parallax had managed to pin down Ignition, while Darkseid simply stood and smiled over the remnants of Eiling. As Zauriel watched, the immortal creature began to stir, and was again promptly vaporized by the Omega beams. I wish I could have seen that, he thought to himself. In the distance, the Spectre and Superman fought against Zod, who was so far holding his own. Unlike the two of them, he thought. Faora spun abruptly, causing a whirlwind. Savage attempted to shield his eyes, and it was then that she struck. Her hand connected with Savage's, the Sword of Hephæstus flying into her grasp. Before he could even react, she spun once more, connected with Savage and sending his body sprawling. She's killed him, he thought, knowing it to be so. "You are next," she stated, mockingly. Zauriel turned to face her.

She raised her weapon high to strike, but Zauriel moved first. Rising into the air, his sword met hers in a shower of sparks and fire. Angrily, she swiped at him, but he could tell she was not experienced with it. "You shouldn't have decided to fight us on our terms," he stated, lunging forward in a feint and switching directions to kick her weapon free of her hand. He dove, catching the blade and spinning about to face her. She had pursued him, not expecting this swift turn in mid-air. He felt the impact, heard her gasp as she realized her fate was sealed. Then her weight slammed into him and they both went careening towards the ground.

For a moment, Darkseid considered allowing his opponent a fair fight. Eiling rose unsteadily to his enormous height, eyeing the alien warily. "What are you up to, you ugly son of a-" Eiling began, but the Lord of Apokalips had heard enough. The Omega beams flashed, and even with his great speed Eiling could not avoid them. Taking a small device from his side, he tossed it onto the downed creature. "I have spent enough time dealing with you," Darkseid said simply, and as the device contacted Eiling; the immortal General vanished. Turning, Darkseid strode swiftly across the battlefield. Around him, whole swaths of buildings lay in ruins, laid waste by the continuing battle in the sky. Ignoring that for now, he let his immense energy pour forth into the armor encasing Ignition. The unexpected attack, coupled with his ongoing conflict with Hourman and Parallax, was too much for him. Ignition strained to move and escape his adversaries, but his armor had melted solid around him. A well-placed blow from the former Green Lantern sent him to lie prone on the ground. "Zauriel is in need of our assistance," Hourman said plainly, pointing to a nearby building. Darkseid nodded, glancing upwards briefly. "We must hurry, lest our true quarry evade us once more." Rising on a platform generated by Parallax, they quickly proceeded towards the fallen hero. Behind them, another battle continued unabated.

Else While...

"Where are we?" His voice rang out in the space around them and Clark Kent glanced about. Even with his vision, he could see no horizon. Or much else, for that matter. "Does it matter?" his companion stated, "Believe me, if I told you even here; it would not stay a secret from Zod forever." "All right, why are we here?" he asked. "You must understand, my friend, what is going on," the other said, "Zod has been manipulating us from the beginning. Even now, he uses the alternate version of yourself he created in his first attempt to alter the timeline to serve his purposes. The assault by the Justice League Eternal will fail." "How can you be so sure?" the Man of Steel replied. "After our conversation is finished, you will return to the reality you have just departed. You will soon discover that answer yourself. Suffice it to say that the real reason Zod interfered to begin with, even if he did not know it at the time; was to create further interference in history. Your allies will assist in unraveling reality and restoring order; but at a terrible price." His friend paused, gazing off at nothing for a moment, then turning to face him again. "We only have a little more time," the alien went on, "When the time comes to act, you must not hesitate to destroy all of these timelines before they can be brought into existence. There is but one moment at which that can be accomplished. Choose wisely, Kal-El; you may not have a second chance. Farewell." The empty space around him began to fade, and it was then Superman realized that now more than ever before; it was up to him to put things right.

Else While...

Even with their combined strength, the Spectre found fighting Zod taxing. It was if the powers of Superman and his nemesis were too equally matched to ever come to a definite victory; one over the other. His powers added to those of his ally, but he still had to avoid the blows Zod rained upon him. I have never encountered anyone like him, he thought, We must see that he causes no further harm. Abruptly, a beam of energy came from Zod's hand, and the Spectre found himself weakening. He sank to a nearby rooftop, now forced only to watch. The two airborne foes regarded each other, but the Spectre could see that Superman's eyes were focused on Zod's hand; which still glowed with power. "Yours is a useless battle, as you shall soon see," Zod stated, "Prepare to witness the price for what you have done." The air howled, and the Spectre gasped as the reality parted before him. He could see the Man of Steel fighting the pull of the vortex, but Zod laughed. Almost as if he already knew what the outcome would be, the Spectre thought. Then they both vanished and the air became still. Behind him, the others approached. "What has occurred?" Darkseid said bluntly. "I don't know," he admitted, "But I feel it can mean no good for any of us."

Else While...

A tremendous blow sent him spinning out of control. The sudden disorienting departure, combined with the abrupt lack of gravity (not to mention air!) had done a lot to disorient the Man of Steel. I can still defeat him, Superman thought, for at a moments notice, I can bring my allies to me. He spun about, striving to free himself from Zod's wrath. He would need a point of reference before he made the attempt, so he chose the Earth. It hung not too far off, a dim globe caught in the backwash of a bright light crossing its horizon. As he watched, his heart seemed to stop as he recognized the scene being played out before him. After all, thanks to his own travels thru time, he had already become aware of this sequence of events. History repeating itself again, a voice in his mind said, and Kal-El spun to regard the crimson image of Zod. That is the law of the universe, as you shall discover. Good falls before evil, or perhaps even creates it, Zod went on, impossibly communicating to him thru the void. The tyrant seemed to regard his confusion as amusing, and he went on, Surely, you must have wondered by now how I came upon the power to remake universes in my own image. The answer is simple; you gave it to me. Behind him, the light flickered brighter and died, and it was all he could do not to face what was happening above the Earth. The future of the world he had left behind in his quest to defeat Zod. You thought your plan was so brilliant, Zod went on, his mental tone now mocking, Little did you realize that I was already aware of everything you were going to do. Why do you think I struck in the haphazard manner that I did? To force you and those who would follow you into a compromising situation that would eventually put you at my mercy. For a moment, the other's gaze shifted, then returned to Superman's. I will leave you now, Zod stated, as you left me on that barren shell of a planet so long ago. Buried alive in a living punishment of my own making. Perhaps, one day, you may become freed. Be assured, that if you do, no force in the universe will prevent me from finding you. Zod floated away and vanished into nothingness. At last, Kal-El spun towards the Earth, where the last remnants of Solaris flared and died in the atmosphere. Hourman directed me to come here, he thought, which can only mean that my alternate self must have witnessed this too. He doubted, however, that his counterpart had guessed at the monster that lay buried in the heart of Solaris when he sent Savage's allies to destroy the living sun. Perhaps it is not too late, Clark thought, perhaps he could change things and stop Zod here before he somehow rose to power. A familiar signature of energy had already left the ring of debris, and resolutely; Kal-El pursued it. It did not take long for his quarry to recognize this fact, or to turn to face him. Focusing the power of the worlogog, he prepared to dispose of this menace to reality once and for all. But as the armored figure of Zod drew closer, energy abruptly poured forth from his enemy's eyes. He dodged the powerful beam, seeking an opening. But Zod did not hesitate. Lunging forward, he struck the hero's chest much as he had done his doppelganger years ago at the edges of Engine City. Pain lanced thru him as the power of the worlogog was forcibly removed from his body. Temporal energy crackled from Zod's hand, and once more he found himself hurtling thru time.

Interlude

"Hurry," a voice at his side called, "Come help me get him inside!" Dimly, he could feel the hard ground beneath him. The champion of Earth felt weaker than he had in years. The last time I felt this mortal was when I was facing Doomsday, he thought. He had to consciously breathe, trying to overcome the pain that still lingered in his chest. At least, he thought, now I have a better idea how all this came to happen. Several arms supported him, and the Man of Steel could feel that he was being dragged somewhere. Where or when am I? he thought, knowing that his enemy would not send him to a time and place likely to provide him with a safe haven. He had the sinking feeling there was some sort of terrible reason he had been sent to this place, this time. He hesitated to open his eyes and discover what that was. He could feel himself enter a building, and his rescuers lower him onto a soft bed. Slowly, he tried to sit up. "Steady there, young man," a voice said, the same he had already heard. It sounded almost familiar somehow. "Tell me," the other went on, "To what do we owe the honor of a visit from a member of the House of El?" Superman's eyes opened then, his mouth expressing his shock. Few could identify him at first sight by his Kryptonian heritage... The explanation manifested itself as he focused on the man and woman regarding him from nearby. It can't be, he thought, can it? "What planet is this?" he asked hesitantly, "Who are you?" The couple glanced at each other, back at him. "So, the rumors regarding your House are true," his host said coldly, "To think that Jor-El would proceed without the approval of the council. My young friend, you are home on Krypton. And my name is Zod."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

With great effort, Kon-El returned to consciousness, only to find that he was not alone. The faces of the Justice League Eternal regarded him coldly. "Where is Superman?" Parallax asked. Kon-El spat, but the former Green Lantern simply caught the projectile in a field of green energy. "Allow me to dispose of him," Darkseid requested. "No," Hourman said quietly, "He may be able to help us save Zauriel." "I will never help you!" Kon-El countered. "Don't be so sure," the Spectre said, standing in front of him, "You bear no loyalty to the one who has deceived you into following him. Kal-El is not at fault. Let go of your hatred." "It doesn't matter!" Kon-El shot back, "Your cause is ended; Superman is dead and as soon as Zod returns, you will be too!" "Then we will have to leave before he returns," a voice said quietly, and the others turned to regard an approaching figure. Kon-El wished for a moment that he could unleash his heat vision at the other, but knew that Parallax would not allow him to. "You are not the one who left us," Hourman stated evenly. "No," the Man of Steel said, "But that does not matter. As my clone said, we must leave before Zod returns. We have a new objective. We shall no longer strike Zod directly, but rather the source of his power and the means through which he has manipulated history." Darkseid nodded, his eyes gleaming. "What do you mean?" the Spectre asked. "Zod has the worlogog," Superman said simply, "That is the source of the entire shift in events. The future that resulted in his rise to power must not come to be. We must find a way to undo the damage that has been done." "Unfortunate that you will not live long enough to realize the futility of your efforts." The Kryptonian spun and Kon-El could see his master had arrived. Superman spat his name, "Zod!"

"You do not understand the force of the paradox you now live in, nor its origin," Zod said as Superman floated nearby. "You cannot undo something that lies at the very fabric of your reality without destroying everything you hold dear," Zod went on, "As Parallax will soon learn." The former Green Lantern rose to his friend's side. "What is he talking about?" Parallax asked. "In his disruption of reality," the Man of Steel said, "Zod has prevented you from doing things that will have great significance to the Earth and those who live on it." "Or what of the Spectre?" Zod asked, "How can his destiny be redefined if there is no one to replace him? And the others, what manner of chaos has been caused by their coming here to face me?" "If all this never happens," Superman said tersely, "None of that will matter." "Haven't you learned anything?!" Zod snapped, "If in one reality you succeed, in another you will fail!" "You are wrong," Hourman said, "We are part of something greater than you can imagine. A force of history that cannot be denied." "Spare me your mindless philosophy," Zod commanded, "Your tenure in this reality is at an end." Zod's hand crackled with energy, but at that moment an unexpected form leaped from the ground and struck the tyrant. As Zod grappled with the craggy gray foe Superman soon recognized as Doomsday; the Man of Steel gestured to Parallax, indicating that he should hold the portal open. As the others quickly crossed through the hole in space and time, Superman spared one glance back to the combatants, then soared through the opening and was gone.

The temporal energy knocked Doomsday loose, but otherwise seemed unable to affect the creature. Releasing a wave that opened another portal, Zod hurled the aperture at the creature. Dodging gracefully, the monster leapt to meet Zod. The armored figure punched his foe, releasing waves of energy from his eyes at the same time. Doomsday howled as he plummeted to the ground, but quickly sprang upwards once more. Zod spun, kicking the beast's chin and snapping his head back. The temporal energy howled around them, and Doomsday growled in anger as he found himself helplessly suspended in mid-air. Kon-El caught the fractional nod from his liege and rose to float beside him. "You fought quite well, my lord," he stated simply. "Why did you not prevent their escape?" Zod asked. "I would have," he explained, "But until Parallax left I was unable to move." Zod merely nodded, turning back to Doomsday. "An interesting ploy," he stated, "Made more so by the fact I used it against him on the day you first saw the truth of matters." Kon-El nodded, acknowledge the truth of the statement. "What shall we do with it?" he asked. "I have something in mind for our new acquisition," Zod said, "But first, we must assure ourselves that it will no longer be tempted to turn against us." Kon-El nodded, smiling. It would be indeed fitting to use the method of Superman's salvation now to destroy him forever.

Else While...

The sight of the endless landscape around him didn't surprise Clark at all. Somehow, I have a feeling we won't be alone for long, he thought. "What are we to do now, Superman?" Darkseid said bluntly. Without immediately answering, Kal-El turned to face Parallax. "You still have a certain degree of control over space and time, don't you?" he asked. The other nodded, but said, "I'm no match for Zod, or the power of the worlogog." "I know," Superman assured him, glancing back at the Spectre, Hourman and the lord of Apokalips. "We need to carry out a plan of action," he said concisely, "We don't know enough about all that has transpired as a result of the various changes in time. Zod has used his knowledge of the future to alter his own past so that these events would occur. He has been stacking the deck in his favor so that for every move we make; he has a counterattack. We're not going to play fair anymore." He turned to Darkseid. "I want you and Parallax to retrieve and convince Eiling that it would be in his best interests to see that Zod fails," the Man of Steel stated, "For knowing Zod, he will undoubtedly use the worlogog to manipulate Doomsday into serving him." Hourman stepped forward and said, "I know where we are, my friend..." "Keep that to yourself," Superman advised, "If we are to be safe, we must act without the knowledge of Zod. As long as most of us do not know where we are hiding, Zod will find it difficult to discover us." The Spectre rose to join them. "I will use what strength I have remaining to assist in any way I can." The Kryptonian nodded and said, "All right, then. As soon as our associates arrive, we will begin." Parallax frowned. "Associates?" he asked. As if on cue, the space around them howled, and a small group materialized before them. "Welcome to nowhere in particular, my friends," Superman said as the new arrivals stared at them in wonder.

Else While...

"The process is on schedule, my master," Kon-El said smoothly. "Excellent," Zod stated, "What of Ignition and Faora?" "The repairs to Ignition's armor are complete, my liege," the clone of Superman stated, "As for Faora..." Here the young man paused as if seeking how best to put the news he had to deliver. "She has perished, hasn't she," Zod said as though he already had determined the answer. "She had been mortally wounded by the Sword of Hephæstus. Our best efforts were far too late." "It matters little, my servant," Zod said, "For as long as the power of the worlogog is mine, I can undo anything my adversary or his allies has done." The armored ruler rose, clenching his hand. Energy flowed from Zod, and Kon-El knew that the next time he encountered the Man of Steel; Zod wouldn't hesitate a nanosecond longer than was absolutely necessary to destroy the Last Son of Krypton. The energy flowing from Zod's hand increased in intensity, and Kon-El frowned. Surely he should have been able to accomplish his will by now, the young man thought. At last, Zod sank onto his throne, visibly exhausted. "Can I be of assistance, my lord?" Kon-El offered. Zod responded by unleashing a powerful blast of heat vision that the clone only barely avoided. The energy reduced the floor to a molten mass and carved a hole in the opposite wall. "Leave me!" Zod commanded, and Kon-El did not hesitate to obey. But as he left, he wondered what force had prevented Zod from successfully using his power. And what this strange development could mean in their conflict with Superman.

Ignition stood regarding the prone form of Doomsday as Kon-El entered. "Where is Faora?" he demanded softly. Kon-El seemed taken aback, and Ignition noted that the clone appeared to be somewhat nervous. "She has died and..." Kon-El paused, then said, "General Zod has failed in an attempt to use to worlogog to revive her." Ignition struck wordlessly, knocking Kon-El thru the wall into the corridor beyond. "Never speak of Zod that way again!" Ignition hissed. The other rose to his feet, brushed himself off and glared at Ignition. "I understand," Kon-El said stiffly, "I live and obey." He walked off, and Ignition turned back to where Doomsday lay. The scientists stared at him for a moment, then returned to their work. "Can I speak with it?" Ignition asked. The scientists hesitated for only a fraction of a second, then ushered him into a small antechamber. The creature regarded him coldly thru the force field. "What do you want?" it said gruffly. Ignition merely stared at him for a moment, then said, "The question is, what does my master want of you?" Turning, Ignition left the facility and its occupants behind.

Interlude

"So where did Jor-El send you, my young friend?" the voice rang out in the chamber that housed the ruling council of the planet Krypton. Superman was silent as his opponent came around to face him. "You will answer the question!" Zod snapped. "Jor-El believes our planet is facing its imminent destruction," the Man of Steel answered circuitously, "It was my mission to discover if it was possible to evacuate elsewhere." "Another of his prophecies of doom, no doubt," Zod scoffed, "I demand that this council give me the power to bring in this rogue force that would divide our world with his lies. He would have us believe that we will die if we remain here on our home world. I say he only seeks his own personal glory, and a return to power for the house of El!" "And what of you, Zod?" a soft voice asked from one side of the room, "What do you want?" Zod spun to see Jor-El, who was calmly facing the assembly. "Is it not true that you sent this member of your house on a mission of conquest, Jor-El? That you are engaged in illegal ventures to travel to another world?" Jor-El regarded Clark for a moment, then said, "I have never seen this man before." "Be careful, Jor-El," Zod advised, "The council will know if you lie. This individual claims you sent him on a mission, yet you deny knowing him." "I never said I had met Jor-El," Superman put in. Zod glared at the two of them, then turned back to the council. "I demand that my allies and I be allowed to examine the facts!" he shouted. "Very well," an older man said, "You, one of your associates and a neutral third party shall investigate matters to see what the truth is." Zod smiled, and Kal-El knew he had something up his sleeve. "That is all I ask," Zod purred, bowing to the council. As the guards led him to stand by Jor-El, his father-to-be bent to whisper, "I don't know what you are up to, but I advise you to put an end to this ridiculous claim." "I wish I could," he said in the same tone, "But you know as well as I that deception would be quickly uncovered. I cannot explain more, but suffice it to say that I have only revealed a portion of the truth." Zod stepped up beside them; the woman at his side recognizable as a younger version of Faora. And the third person... Superman had to stifle a gasp. The neutral party was the final member of the trio Superman had executed on the alternate Earth years ago. Suddenly, he thought as he was being led off, I have a bad feeling about this...


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

The endless space that surrounded them crackled with energy as Parallax and Hourman combined their strength. As Clark watched, a familiar shape appeared from the portal and settled to the non-existent ground. "Is she alive?" he asked. "Barely," the Spectre said, "It appears your adversaries do indeed have the same weaknesses as you." "I thought as much," Superman said, "Since after our first encounter, Zod has worn armor to survive." Darkseid regarded him for a moment, then said, "Only she seems to not require life-support of some kind. Why?" "One of the reasons I brought Faora here was to get some answers. Specifically, how Zod and his allies arrived in our universe to begin with," the Man of Steel said. "She has been stabilized," Parallax said, "If what you relayed to our allies is true, this should prevent Zod from reviving her temporarily." "Any further attempt would corrupt the timeline," Superman stated, "Something that can be done, but not easily." He floated to where the Kryptonian woman lay bound by the energy that once more flowed from Parallax. "What do you want of me, murderer?" she snapped. "That's a harsh accusation," he replied, "On what basis do you make it?" "You would deny that your interference brought about our near death upon the Earth? Or that but not for you we wouldn't have come there?" she said in a mocking tone. "I don't know what you are talking about," Kal-El said. She stared at him, then began to laugh. "Of course!" she said, "It's all so clear now. No wonder there seemed to be two of you. In order for us to begin this journey, there had to be." Superman started to ask her what she was referring to when the realization hit him like a runaway meteor. "Oh no," he stammered, "Oh no!" She laughed more, and Darkseid stepped up to the side of his ally. "Shall I punish her for you?" the lord of Apokalips asked. "No," Clark said evenly, "Now I know why Zod couldn't destroy my counterpart when he first journeyed to the past. When his initial assault was foiled, he realized that his coming to Earth must have been caused by that version of me in the future." "Because of something that version of you did?" Parallax asked. "Yes," Superman clarified, "When my doppelganger was taken away by Zod, it must have been to insure this disastrous events Faora speaks of." Hourman nodded, seeming to understand at last, saying, "So, your double must be the one who accidentally destroyed Zod's Krypton before its time, forcing Zod to come to the Earth in his reality." "Which was why in that reality there was no Superman," Kal-El concluded, "The only question that remains is how Zod left that universe, and I think that is intertwined with my double." He turned back to Faora who was smiling at him viciously. "How did Zod leave the desolate Earth?" Superman asked, "What did my double do that allowed him to escape?" Her smile widened. "You don't understand," she said softly, "But you will soon enough; only you'll wish you didn't. When Zod comes to destroy you forever, no one will save you this time..."

Else While...

Zod strode thru the corridors of his palace, heading ever deeper. No guards accompanied him, for that would be a sign of weakness. Besides, he did not need them. Ever lower he went, now descending beneath the surface of Elysium. He was going to a place no one but he knew of; a place connected to his own distant past. On the far off world of Krypton it had begun, and here it was rapidly approaching its end. If his foes defeated him one way, he would prove victorious in many others. He remembered the day it had all begun in another time, even another reality. A massive wall stood in front of him now, miles beneath the surface. Without hesitation, he stepped through it with the power of the worlogog. One figure lay within, bound under dense chains far from the rays of the yellow sun. "What do you want?" the prisoner croaked, somehow still able to speak after so long alone. Zod did not reply, knowing he had little to say. For a minute there was silence, then the prisoner spoke again, "You are mad, you know. You always have been." Zod's eyes glowed red, and he spoke at last, "This pale imitation of reality will soon pass, my friend. Enjoy your last moments of existence while you can." Zod turned and left. He had much to do.

Else While...

"Is everything prepared?" Superman asked. "Yes," Parallax said quietly. Faora was now unconscious so that she couldn't even attempt to interfere. The others watched as Hourman and Parallax again manipulated space and time. Superman knew that Doomsday's arrival at the time and place he had was important, so now they were trying to insure that occurrence. He floated beside the Spectre, who glanced down at Faora. "My friend," the Spectre said calmly, "I saw again glimpses of her mind. There is more going on than we realize." "That's not the first time someone has said that to me," Kal-El remarked. "What of our allies?" Darkseid asked. "That will be taken care of soon," Superman advised him, "For the moment this is the safest place we can be. What is the status of General Eiling?" "Satisfactory," Darkseid intoned, "If Zod does use Doomsday against us, we shall be ready." "Good," the Man of Steel said, "Parallax, what of the Linear Men?" The other shook his head, "No sign of them. They may be waiting for this situation to end. However, I have located someone who might be of assistance." The fabric of space split, and a small blue form appeared. "Ganthet," Superman said softly, "It is a pleasure to see you again." The other regarded him and nodded. "So, the last portion of the circle is about to come to pass. I am ready to do what is needed of me," he said. Clark frowned. "I don't understand," he said. "I wish that you never would, Kal-El; unfortunately that cannot be so. The errors of the past can only be undone if they never came to be," Ganthet stated. He glanced at the sleeping form of Faora and added, "We don't have much more time to wait as it is."

Parallax and Hourman found that they worked well together in manipulating time and space. Seeing that both of them had once possessed that ability, it made the process much smoother than it would otherwise have been. As the Spectre watched, however, something went incredibly wrong. A door in space and time collapsed, dragging the two of them in. Superman rushed to assist, but it was already too late. The rogue portal closed, sealing off their allies into another realm. "It has begun," Ganthet said. The Spectre hesitated to ask what he meant when the space around them howled again & Doomsday leapt at Superman. The Man of Steel dodged the monster, who was himself tackled by Eiling. Darkseid had brought the immortal General back from his resting place; now he wrestled with Doomsday in the depth of the empty area. Ignition now appeared, floating like an ominous storm cloud heralding the arrival of the end of the world. Without Parallax, the bonds holding Faora had vanished, soon she would awaken. Then, the fiery form of Zod appeared. Superman rose to meet him & said, "I don't know how you found us, but this ends now." Zod nodded, and said. "So be it." The battle that would decide the fate of the all universes then began...

Interlude

The radioactive core of Krypton glowed a bright eerie green on one of the monitors in his father's laboratory. He was held fast by Faora and their so-far uncommunicative escort. I could free myself, Clark thought, but I need to know what Zod sent me here to do and keep from doing that. His mouth hardened grimly. Second guessing himself would lead nowhere, he knew, but he also knew that his interference had already caused a shift in the timeline. With my depleted strength, he thought, I have only one chance at this. I have to make it count. Zod prowled the room restlessly, from the view port to the power plant that fueled the facility. At last, Zod stopped before one wall, and nodded. Gesturing to one ordinary looking panel, he directed, "Open it." Jor-El crossed his arms in clear defiance. Before anyone could react, Zod pulled a weapon from concealment and fired. Jor-El slumped under the impact into the arms of the neutral observer. "You have assaulted one of the leading citizens of the planet!" the observer said, obviously outraged, "The ruling council will hear of this." Abruptly, Jor-El stood up, and as the flabbergasted man stepped back; Superman's father decked the larger man. Zod smiled thinly, then leaned over the unconscious observer and fired his weapon again. "Those devices may prove most useful if we can ever produce enough of them," Faora observed, and Zod nodded. Mind-control, the Man of Steel thought, that explains a lot. Jor-El stepped up to the panel Zod had drawn their attention to and without hesitation opened a concealed door leading to an even larger room. There, against one wall, lay an all-too-familiar spacecraft. "So," Zod said with satisfaction, "My conclusions regarding your efforts to escape our doomed world were correct." Superman could barely contain himself. Zod knew! he thought, which explained his interest in this sort of technology. "Tell me," Zod said, turning to face Jor-El, "Why is the capsule so small?" "Neither I nor my wife ever intended to flee Krypton," Jor-El said blandly, "Since no one believed my warnings, it was my intention to send my son Kal-El to a safe haven elsewhere in the galaxy." Zod frowned, glanced at Superman, back at Jor-El. Then he laughed and said, "Of course! I see it now! You are his son, returned to save his planet from destruction. How you got here matters little to me. You are too late to change anything anyway." The observer was slowly waking up, and Superman knew he had to act now or never. Breaking free of Faora and tossing her against the wall, he sped towards Zod. Suddenly, his father leaped into his path and the two collided. Jor-El was sent tumbling over the railing and far down towards the power plant. Kal-El did not even hear him hit bottom. Firm hands grasped him and Zod stepped forward to regard him coldly. "Why do you hate me so?" Zod asked quietly, "What have I done to deserve your ire?" Superman fumed, but did not answer. "Perhaps we should make him answer," the observer suggested. "No," Zod said, "Besides, I believe heir to the house of El would rather die than aid us unwillingly. We shall bring him with us to the place his father wished him to go." Turning, Zod strode over to a monitor on which a single blue planet showed. The Man of Steel recognized it instantly. Earth.


	15. Chapter 14 & Epilogue

Chapter XIV

The sudden transit tossed Parallax and Hourman around like playthings of some cosmic child. The titanic energies pulled at their very essence, and it was all they could do to survive. Zod has done this, Parallax thought, in order to provide himself with an advantage. Then, before he could build on that thought, a bolt of energy knocked the two of them together and onto a far more unforgiving surface. In the distance, he could hear explosions. The pull of the temporal anomaly was slowly imploding the two of them, melding their disparate structures. A shadow passed over them and crouched behind a nearby wall. "Help me..." Parallax gasped, and the crouching man turned to gaze at him with astonishment. "What in the world happened to you?" the young man said. Parallax did not answer, for he had recognized the other. "Please," Parallax said, "You must stop Zod..." The other smiled, and replied, "Believe me, I would like to do nothing more than that." "Superman..." Parallax stated, "You must find Superman..." The younger man frowned, and said, "Who?" The former Green Lantern's eyes widened in sudden realization. If Lex Luthor doesn't know who Superman is, then that must mean... The thought went unfinished as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Else While...

Faora swiftly rose, lashing out at Ganthet. The former Guardian of the Universe protected himself with a green force field and threw her aside. "Like Parallax," Ganthet stated, "I have internalized my Green Lantern's ring." As the two continued to fight, the Spectre turned his attention back to Darkseid. The lord of Apokalips wrestled with Ignition. It was an uneven battle, but there was little he could do to even it. At least, he amended, for now. Zod laughed as Superman rose from where the tyrant had thrown him a moment before, and the Spectre caught the eye of the Man of Steel. The other shook his head imperceptibly, and the Spectre knew he would have to wait. "Choosing to flee here will be the last mistake you ever make, my friend," Zod said harshly. Rays of intense heat poured from Superman's eyes, but Zod easily used the worlogog to absorb them and toss them back at his attacker a hundredfold. "When I am through," Zod went on, "I shall introduce you to your long lost counterpart, to whom I owe my success." Superman didn't respond, and rightly so. It would be unwise for us to reveal our plan at this stage of the game, the Spectre thought. Ganthet had restrained Faora, and was now assisting Darkseid in immobilizing Ignition. "A minor victory," Zod said, turning away from his adversary for a moment and beginning to focus the power of the worlogog. "Easily overturned," Zod added as power surged from him towards his allies. The Spectre saw Kal-El nod his head stealthily and knew that it was time to act. Rising with a bound into the energy coming from Zod, he could feel his strength returning. Zod tried to reverse the process as he evidently realized that he had been tricked. But it was already too late. Focusing his power, the Spectre parted space and time bringing forth their hidden allies to assist in the conflict. The forms of Batman, Plastic Man, Steel and the Martian Manhunter materialized. Beside them was someone else as well. The doppelganger of Superman whom Zod had created in his interference in the past. As the two Supermen fell upon Zod, the others turned to the still subdued allies of the dictator. "Where are Parallax and Hourman?" Batman asked as his companions finished the work the others had begun. "Zod apparently sent them thru time to prevent us from using their strengths against him," the Spectre answered. "We'll have to go on without them," the Dark Knight concluded, "We may not be able to even undo any damage they cause by this unexpected journey since we do not know where they have been sent." "Yes, we do," a voice said, and the Spectre glanced up to the older double of Superman who was free of Zod for the moment. "And now we can finally set things right," he added, turning to face Zod once more.

Else While...

The journey from Krypton to Earth had been something of an ordeal. Privately, Clark wondered why Zod had not disposed of him permanently and been done with it. Even now that they had arrived, there was little he could do until his powers returned to normal. Since Zod knows nothing of Kryptonite, I may have a temporary advantage, he thought. Already, he knew, the Lex Luthor of this world would be working on the creation of protomatter, from which he would create the first Supergirl. I can't interfere in that sequence of events, he thought, but if I could get some protomatter of my own, I could turn it against Zod. The self-styled General already ruled much of this planet with an iron hand reminiscent of his counterpart in his own world. Is this Earth somehow related to the Krypton I encountered through the Phantom Zone? he wondered, or does it have another origin? He could already feel his power returning, and even though Zod kept him under heavy guard and his very existence a secret; he knew he would find allies if he could only free himself. Silently, he tested his fetters. One burst of energy should do the trick, he thought. Suddenly, he lurched forward, snapping the wall behind him into rubble and threatening to bury him. A wave of energy from lasers placed in the wall burned off his cape and the pentagonal shield on his chest. The rest of his costume was blackened severely, but by that time he was able to wrench open the door. The neutral observer who had been enslaved to Zod stood before him, but wasn't ready for the burst of precision attacks at high speed the Man of Steel unleashed. They think that I am weaker than they are, he concluded as he tossed his foe back into his own cell. The lasers within fired once more as Kal-El tunneled through the wall and into fresh air. Flying would make me an easy target to spot, he thought, after all only four people on this world could. Running across the compound and easily passing the outer wall, Superman headed across the planet towards his destination; Metropolis.

Finding the secret base Luthor had holed up in wasn't easy, but Superman finally succeeded. Buried underground deep enough to withstand most bombardment, and designed to look like a natural cave; it was rendered almost undetectable by strategically placed veins of lead in the surrounding rock. Luthor didn't recognize him, which Kal-El knew to be for the best. "Protomatter?" Luthor said, "Yes, I do have a small quantity left. How did you know of it?" "I have no time to explain," the Man of Steel said, "But if you would provide me with some, I may be able to defeat Zod once and for all." Luthor nodded, and handed him a small container. As he opened it, he gasped at what lay within. "Where did you get this?" he asked. "I'd rather not say," the other commented, "Let's just say a stranger fell from the sky one day and surrendered it to me." "Perhaps you could direct us to the source of this material," a commanding voice said, and Superman spun to see that Zod had appeared from nowhere. Luthor began to rise, but Zod speared him with one of his mind-controlling darts. "Did you actually believe I would have no way to find you if you escaped?" Zod mocked, "While you slept, a tracking device was implanted on you. You have led me right to my enemies." Turning to Luthor as Superman tried to decide what to do next, Zod said, "Where did you acquire this unusual substance?" "A man wearing the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps appeared one day shortly after the resistance began," Luthor stated, "He was dying. As he died, his body collapsed into this substance. This is the last of it." Zod turned to Superman, who held the protomatter in his hand. "You have nowhere to run," Zod said, "My forces have already surrounded the area." "Nowhere to run, as you say," Superman said, smiling slightly, then added, "But there is a place and time in which I can defeat you once and for all!" Power pulsed from the protomatter, and the air in the cave howled as he vanished.

Else While...

Holding the still unconscious body of their ally in her hands, Faora wondered how Zod would revenge himself on Superman. Undoubtedly, the hero from Earth deserved their wrath. Still, she thought, if not for his interference, would they have survived? Perhaps, she concluded, after all; Zod was strong. He and the man she held would likely need some form of life support for a period of time. Before too long, she knew, General Zod would be formulating a plan to bring them to Superman's world to exact vengeance upon him. Ahead of her, the air began to howl and Zod came to a halt. A blackened form emerged, smiling grimly. "Now, Zod, you die!" the stranger declared in a voice that seemed familiar. She dodged the energy blast their attacker threw at them; diving behind a boulder with her charge for cover. Zod leaped into the air, undoubtedly with effort, and tackled their foe. "You!" Zod roared as he struck their foe to the ground. Faora rose, to see Zod holding up... "Superman?" she said incredulously. "You can't win this time, Zod!" the so-called Man of Steel said, "It's either you or me this time! One of us is going to have to die again!" Zod's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened, preventing his enemy from attacking. "Again?" Zod said in a puzzled tone. Superman gazed down at him, his eyes suddenly realizing something. Without waiting another moment, Faora unleashed energy from her eyes and threw Superman to the ground. The object he had clutched almost invisibly in one hand rolled to rest on the ground. Zod regarded it, then picked it up to study it in the dim light of the sun. "What is it?" she asked, moving to guard their still unconscious enemy. "I do not know," Zod admitted, then glanced at his nemesis and added, "But I intend to find out."

Else While...

The last memories of his ill-fated attempt to stop Zod flashed through his mind as the duplicate Superman fought on. Zod had indeed discovered some of the powers of the worlogog (for that was what the protomatter had actually been) and had used it to flee the ruined Earth. Shortly after his arrival there, however, Metron had taken it surreptitiously for his own purposes. Zod, as he recalled, had been infuriated. It was just after that, he knew, that Zod had begun his attack on Metropolis that in at least one reality could have led to my death. When Zod came back to take over right after my return in the Battle Suit, he evidently remembered what I had said in our last encounter on the duplicate Earth. That Superman, the one who had led to his knowledge of the worlogog, had only died once, as Zod later learned. If Zod had destroyed him then, that series of events would not have occurred, breaking the loop. I have to exist for this timeline to start, the second Man of Steel thought. So, if his interference was removed, things should proceed without this disastrous series of events. Zod had internalized the worlogog into his armor once more, preventing them from easily taking it from him. At least, Superman thought, Zod is not aware of the final piece of our plan. Behind them, the other conflicts were winding down as the Spectre stood ready.

Thanks to his influence, the two Supermen had been able to collaborate on this plan. But, first, he knew, they had to make Zod vulnerable again. His double grabbed the armored General from behind, momentarily locking his arms behind him. Rushing forward, Superman struck Zod's crimson chest sharply, and a moment later pulled forth the worlogog. Spinning abruptly, his double threw Zod directly towards the Spectre. The cloaked being grappled their foe, and as he did Zod seemed to freeze in place. Much like he did to Triumph, Superman recalled. "Everyone!" his younger twin shouted, "Begin to implement our plan!" The others turned, and began steadily driving their opponents towards the Spectre. With the power of the worlogog now his, Superman had successfully restored the Spectre to his full strength. Now he could implement the solution to this paradox. One by one, their enemies froze. The ethereal being seemed to smile as the haze surrounding them lightened. As he watched, Ganthet began sending their allies thru time to the moment from which they had been taken. "Farewell, Kal-El," the Spectre said, "Know that our sacrifice while not remembered does have meaning." Then the Spectre and Ganthet vanished, leaving him alone in the empty area. For a moment, Superman merely hovered there. This is it, he thought, one way or another. Either we succeed or fail utterly. There was no other choice. Bringing the worlogog to his chest, he could feel its power within him one last time. Then, he plunged into history and also vanished.

Else While...

It had been a long time since he had seen the alternate world Zod had ruled in the time before Superman had even met the tyrant. A simple piece of knowledge my counterpart unwittingly gave to him led to this entire series of catastrophic events. I wonder, Clark thought, what will happen when this is over? The wall of the prison lay ahead, and as Kent watched a familiar figure come over the top and began to run across the ground on the opposite side. Leaping out, the Man of Steel wrestled his double to the ground and used his power to pull them both thru time.

"The tracking device has gone silent," Faora reported. Zod nodded silently, then said, "He must have suspected its existence. He will be searching for allies, we must ready ourselves for the day of his return." She nodded, moving off to perform her duties. Standing on the battlement, Zod privately wondered how his captive could have vanished. Possibly the same way he arrived on Krypton, Zod decided, which means we too may find a way to leave this time and place one day. Something to think about, the tyrant decided, leaving the wall and going about the business of ruling this world.

Else While...

His counterpart listened as he explained the situation tersely, then shook his head in wonder. "I can't believe what I almost did." They floated in the empty realm where the last battle against Zod had been fought. In time, Superman knew, things would begin to happen here. The events that would shape his universe. "What now?" his double asked. "You will be returned to the moment you were created, but because the events that created you no longer occur; you won't remember them," Superman said. "The day I came to Metropolis in the Battle Suit," his doppelganger mused, "And you, where will you go?" "That's an easier question," Superman said, "I will arrive at a time the day before Zod came to my town when I had not yet encountered a change in history. Who knows? Perhaps in the new timeline Zod will not come to Metropolis at all." The worlogog pulsed with power as they prepared to part ways. "What of this?" his companion asked regarding the device. "Best leave it where it is meant to be," Superman said as they were thrown thru time. The worlogog still floated in the emptiness, at the beginning of time. In a moment, everything began to happen.

Epilogue

In another place, another time, Clark Kent laid down his pen upon his table. In the bed, his wife lay asleep. A thought had crossed his mind, like a stranger seen in the distance. Faint, yet unmistakably important. I need to get back to work, he thought. He could not pin down the memory that eluded him. . Somewhere nearby, he could hear a call for help. Rising, he glanced at Lois again. She would understand, he knew. Besides, it was not like he was placing himself in danger. He would never know how close he might come to danger one day, that was true. But for now, the future and what it might hold could wait. Quickly donning the attire of his alter ego, Superman stepped to the window and vanished into the night.


End file.
